The Lies I Was Told
by greyeyes7
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George are prompted to go into the past by Remus. What happens when they meet Tom Riddle and the KoW? What about when Dumbledore isn't who they thought he was? HG/TRJr., HP/PP, FW/DG, GW/LL, RL/BL.
1. Mission

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_So I lied. I said that I would be doing a Sirius/Ginny, but I decided on Tom/Hermione. Sirius/Ginny is next story, I promise. I'm doing this story differently than my others. All of the others, I wrote the ENTIRE story and then posted it. This one I am writing chapter-by-chapter so that I can get more feedback. Originally, I was going to be doing a story where Harry and Hermione travel in time and where the Weasleys were evil, but I love Fred and George too much for them to be evil, so they are coming, too. This is a short chapter to just get them back in time. This isn't a story where they will stay in the past. Please review!_

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer for the WHOLE story: I own HP. You got me. Just kidding. Other than when I was TOTALLY KIDDING right there, I've never claimed to own HP, so don't get a lawyer._

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission

REMUS

"Both of you, now," I said, pulling them into my bedroom. They found seats in the corner. I shut the door, quietly, and placed up a silencing charm.

"Remus," a familiar voice called from outside the door.

"Meeting starts—" another voice was cut off by the 1st.

"Soon." I opened the door and pulled the twins in, locking the door. The twins had red hair and blue eyes. They were a little taller than I at 6'3", and they had strong builds. Their identical grins reminded me of Sirius and James's, and they were both rather bright. Both wore their suits that are a mix of muggle and wizard, and both looked professional with their hair combed.

She had honey-colored hair that fell just past her shoulders and was in perfect curls. Her eyes were the color of toffee, and her face was tanned. There was a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She was about 5'6" and had a very womanly figure with a flat stomach, generous curves, and never-ending legs. She had on her favorite gold-high tops that went so well with her minimal make-up, which included her gold eye-liner. Her jeans were dark and her shirt was scarlet.

He looked exactly like his father with wire-rimmed glasses and messy, raven hair. His eyes were his mother's, though. They were the most brilliant emerald green that I've seen since her. He was a tad bit shorter than his dad at 5'11", and he was muscular from Quidditch. He wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"I have a mission for you."

* * *

HERMIONE

I looked at the man who spoke to us. Remus John Lupin. I had always harbored a small crush on him. His eyes were blue except around the full moon, his hair was sand-colored and done in the 1940's style, he was tall (6'2"), and muscular (werewolf muscles). He looked grim and serious.

"What type of mission?" I asked.

"One that the Order hasn't authorized," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that you need to go back in time. To Tom Riddle's time. It isn't dangerous, but you need to understand."

"Understand—" Fred started.

"—what—" George continued.

"—exactly?" Fred finished.

"Which side is the right one," Remus said.

Harry jumped up and put his wand to Remus's neck. "What did you teach me in private lessons?"

"The Patronus charm." Harry lowered his wand. Remus was the single most trusted man that Harry held—he trusted the Lycan more than Dumbledore.

"I'll go," he said.

"Won't it mess up time?" I asked.

"Time is fluid, Hermione. You of all should know that. It would screw things up not to go," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Then I'm all game," I said.

"Why do you want—" George said.

"—us to go?" Fred asked.

"Because I trust you to keep Hermione and Harry on their toes," Remus said, smiling.

"It'll be fun," Fred said.

"I'll just owl Verity and Audrey to keep the shop running until we get back and to keep it quiet that we're gone," George said.

"How long will we be gone?" Harry asked.

"Not too long. Just remember to only tell the secret of your time-travel to who you _truly_ trust," he stressed 'truly' so much that we all nodded, "Alright. We need to make you fake names."

"Fred Arthur Weatherby," Fred said, laughing.

"George Sirius Weatherby," George shared a smile at the last name joke.

"Harry James Evans," Harry said.

"Hermione Jane… Harry, can we be brother and sister?" I asked.

"Sure, 'Mione. We are already like brother and sister," he said.

"Good. Hermione Jane Evans. No. Hermione Lily Evans."

"Thanks, Mya," he said.

"For what?"

"Honoring my mum."

"Alright. _Accio_ trunks," Remus said. 4 trunks that were shrunk flew into his hands. "You will all be in your 7th year. Harry and Hermione, I know that you both are only in your 6th year, but you are clever enough to handle 7th year spells. You will be transferring from London's School of Magic because of Grindlewald. Ready?" We nodded, "_Veritatem_."


	2. The Houses

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Houses

HARRY

When we got there, I realized something—we looked nothing like students from the 40's. I pulled my wand out and trained it on Hermione. "What?" she asked, not flinching. I'm glad she trusts me that much.

"We need to change our look." I transfigured her jeans into a hot-pink skirt and her shirt into a blue one. Her gold high-tops turned into silver ballet shoes and her make-up went from gold to silver and white. I changed Fred, George, and my own clothes to button-down shirts and black pants.

"Who is that?" asked a voice. I already decided that it was an annoying voice. We turned around. Armando Dippet.

"Sir, we are from London School of Magic… our parents were killed and our school was destroyed. It was Grindlewald, sir. I'm sorry, but we didn't know what to do. I just—" Hermione broke down on the floor in tears. I gained a whole new respect for her, as I didn't know what an amazing actress she was.

"Oh, my dear girl!" Dippet screamed. He obviously felt for us. What a knobhead. "Come in my office," he said as Fred faked helping Hermione up. We walked into the Headmaster's office and Hermione feigned calming down. "You are in luck, as school starts today. You haven't missed anything. I trust that you have your transcripts," I handed them over. "Perfect!"

* * *

FRED

We walked into the Great Hall. For once, I had no idea where to go. My instinct was to sit at the Gryffindor table, but we discussed it, and it wasn't likely that any of us would get Gryffindor. It wasn't a bad thing. We needed to get close to Tom Riddle, so we wouldn't argue with the Hat. The problem was that I'd always gone to the Gryffindor table. The only time that I hadn't gone immediately there was when I was Sorted. Even then, we were told where to go. I had no idea where to go. Judging by the looks on my friends' faces, neither did they.

"Over here," Hermione said, pulling us to the edge of the Hall. People started to enter the hall, and many looked at us. I swear that every single male eye was on Hermione. It was difficult not to look at her. We wore the robes that we had from the 90's, except without the scarlet and gold. That means that we were more exposed than everyone else.

After the 1st years were Sorted, Dippet said, "Now I would like to introduce some transfer students. Mr. Harold Evans," Harry cringed, as his name wasn't 'Harold'. Many people assumed that it was, just because he was 'Harry'. "Ms. Hermione Evans," Hermione stepped forward. "Mr. Fredrick Weatherby," I didn't like 'Fredrick'. It wasn't right. "And Mr. George Weatherby. They are transferring from a school in London, and I expect you to treat them no differently as you would any other student. Who would like to go 1st?"

* * *

SORTING HAT

Fred Weasley stepped forward and sat on the stool. When I was placed on his head, I saw his pranks and shop. I mind-spoke to him, _You are quite bright, young man. It took a lot to create those products._

_ Thank you_,he said.

_ Gryffindor was where I placed you, before?_

_ Yes, but my mission…_

_I see. You aren't a Slytherin, though. I wouldn't have placed you in Gryffindor or Slytherin based on your intellect._ I yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" George sat down. He was the same as his brother, but I knew what needed to be done. "SLYTHERIN!" Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief, obviously having never been separated, before. Hermione came up. I saw her past and her intellect. It was an immediate decision, "RAVENCLAW!" Harry came up. I went with where I wanted to put him when he was 1st Sorted. "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

HERMIONE

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table with Fred. He was sulking because of George. That was when I noticed that there were only 2 other girls at the entire table. Leaning over to Fred, I asked, "Why aren't there any girls, here?"

"Girls weren't generally put into Ravenclaw until the time of the Marauders. It's uncommon for a girl in this time to be considered 'smart'."

"Oh." We sat down, ignoring everyone else.

* * *

HARRY

George was sulking along with his brother. They'd never been separated, before. I pulled him along to the Slytherin table. I noticed Him, first. He was exactly as remembered. Hair in the 1940's style, like Remus's, eyes all grey, hair a dark obsidian. He was 6'1"—shorter than Voldemort of my time. Maybe being a snake made you taller.

Next to Him was hair that was too bright to look at. He reminded me of someone I knew and hated. On the other side of Him was someone who brought me sadness, as he looked just like his son—the man I came to see as a father, other than Remus.

Abraxas Ignatius Malfoy waved us over. Oh, joy. George had the same look on his face as I, but we strode over. It wasn't Abraxas who talked, though. It was Him. "Tom Riddle, Head Boy, pleased to meet you."

"And I, you," George said. It impressed me how… mature he was acting.

"This is Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black, Cygnus Black, Theodore Nott, Joseph Goyle, Benjamin Crabbe, and Adrian Dolohov," he gestured to the Slytherins that surrounded him.

"A pleasure," I said.

* * *

HERMIONE

I was looking around. Many people were gawking at me, but I couldn't understand why. I mean, just because I was Sorted into Ravenclaw, didn't mean that I was someone to rudely stare at. "'Mione, they aren't looking because you're a Ravenclaw. They're looking because you're gorgeous," Fred said.

"First, that isn't true. Second, thank you for lying to make me feel pretty. And third, how can you always read my mind?"

"First, it is. Second, I'm not lying. And third, I've known you far too long."

"Hello," said one of the other girls, walking over. "Would you mind me sitting here?" Her blond hair fell in waves to the tops of her hips, her blue eyes were sparkling, and her smile was large. She looked extremely familiar.

"Of course. You are?" Fred asked.

"Jessica Shield," she said. Jessica Shield was the mother of Remus Lupin.

"Nice to meet you. What year are you in?"

"6th," she said, smiling.

* * *

TOM

It was odd. Hogwarts doesn't take transfers. I liked the Evans boy. I liked the Slytherin Weatherby. I didn't know about the Ravenclaw Weatherby or the Evans girl, though. I looked to their table. Weatherby was talking to the Mudblood, Shield. Not worth my time. Evans, though… she was looking around the hall, though. She seemed to be searching for something. Her eyes found me and we remained in contact for mere seconds before she hurriedly looked away, blushing. I liked how she looked with her cheeks all red.

"What's your sister's name, again, Harry?" I asked, eyeing the pretty Ravenclaw.

"Hermione," Harry said, glancing over at his sister with a protective look.

"And your brother's, George?"

"Fred."

"Why's he talking to the Mudblood?" Abraxas asked, tactlessly.

"I don't think they know that she is one," Harry said. "What do you have against Muggleborns, anyways."

"It's complicated," I said, "Some Mudbloods… most, are stupid, plain, and annoying. Others aren't. I don't hate Mudbloods, I hate when they act like mud."

"What's your blood status?" asked Joseph.

"I'm a pureblood," George said.

"Half-blood," Harry said, "My mum was a muggleborn. She was Head Girl in her days, though. I wouldn't say she's mud."

"Why don't you and your sister look alike?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the Evans girl.

"I look like my dad, but I've got my mum's eyes. Hermione has dad's eyes, and she resembles mum, but she looks mostly like my grand mum. My mum had red hair, my grandpa did, and my grand mum didn't. That's where she got her brown hair, I think." He smiled over at Hermione. There was no doubt that they cared for one another.

"Why'd you refer to your parents in past tense?" Orion asked the question that we all wanted to know the answer to.

Harry looked right at me, "They were killed by a force worse than Grindlewald." I felt a chill run up my spine. That was when I realized what Hermione was looking at. The pipes.

* * *

HERMIONE

"You'll love it, here," Jessica said, bringing Fred and I towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Jess!" called someone from behind us. "We still on for Hogsmeade?" he asked. His body and face structure was exactly like Remus's. His hair was black and his eyes were grey.

Jessica blushed, "Yeah." When he left, I sent her a questioning look. "John Lupin, my boyfriend. He's a 7th year Gryffindor. Here we are," she said, after we finished climbing a spiral staircase. There was a large door with a bronze eagle knocker on it. "You have to solve a riddle to enter. Try it."

"What can you keep after giving it?"

"Your word." The Ravenclaw common room was one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It was a wide, circular room with midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with soft blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. There was an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens, and the surrounding mountains. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stood a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

"This is your room, Hermione," Jessica said, showing me a cream room. It had large windows, a desk of marble, my own bathroom (also of marble), a king-sized bed with deep blue covers, and a gauze curtain of a see-through blue material that was hung around the bed, but not protecting against anything. There were silk curtains of bronze.

"Wait… my own room?"

"Few girls are in Ravenclaw. We get out own rooms. Last year, I shared mine with someone, but she left for… personal reasons." I knew who she was talking about. That was the reason that I was looking around at the pipes. In this time, the basilisk was still alive. Myrtle wasn't.


	3. The Duels of a Lord and a Lady

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Duels of a Lord and a Lady

HERMIONE

"Go!" Slughorn said. I smiled. Harry decided not to take NEWT Potions, as the only reason he passed, before, was because he had the Half-Blood Prince's book. He didn't have it, now, and he didn't fancy being with Slughorn for another year. In the 40's, all houses had classes together, as there weren't many NEWT students.

I saw Tom Riddle get up and gather a large group of ingredients. Fred and George did the same. I swaggered towards the ingredients and pulled out one—a bezoar.

TOM

"Stop!" Slughorn said.

"Miss Shield, wonderful potion. Wonderful. 10 points to Ravenclaw. Another 10 points for Mister Weatherby. Mister Riddle!" he clapped me on the back, "Perfect! 20 points to Slytherin. Another 10 for Mister Weatherby. What is this?" He stopped at Hermione Evans.

"A bezoar, sir," she said. I watched as all she held up was an organ. I resisted the urge to laugh while others expressed their amusement, freely. I thought she was smarter than that. She ignored us all, though. The only ones who weren't laughing were Fred and George, who were eyeing her funnily; myself, who was only restraining myself to keep my image; and… Slughorn.

Everyone stopped laughing when he said, "30 points to Ravenclaw! Job well done, Miss Evans. Never before have I seen a student know the use of a bezoar! Wonderful job! See me after class."

"Thank you, sir," she said. I was shocked. Bested, too. By a girl, for that matter. I only got 20 points for my house, but she got… 30. 10 more than I.

HERMIONE

I knew what was coming. The Slug Club invite. That was what happened. "Miss Evans, I've never seen such talent with Potions at your age! I would like to invite you to a little gathering between the best of my students. It's on Friday. Are you up for it?"

"I'd love to, sir," I said, hating myself for saying every word.

"Wonderful! I must warn you, though, that you'll be the only female."

"I don't mind." I walked out of the classroom.

"What'd he want?" asked Fred, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"To invite me to the Slug Club."

"What'd you say?" asked George.

"'Yes', of course. I couldn't turn him down, no matter how much I wanted to. He's a Professor and we are new. I need to make a good impression, even if that means sacrificing my evenings and sanity."

"I think you've already made a good impression," said a charming boy. I knew who he was. He was the most handsome boy in school. His eyes burned a hole into Fred. Fred's arm left my shoulders. "And I see that you've heard what a… joy the Slug Club meetings are."

I smiled. "I have. I'm Hermione Evans. You are?" I asked, knowing exactly who he was. I held out my hand.

"Tom Riddle," he said, grabbing my hand and lifting it to his lips. When he placed his soft lips against my skin, my heart melted. My confusion must've showed, though. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to that sort of greeting."

"You held your hand out, though."

"I meant to shake yours."

"But you're a lady. It doesn't work like that."

"My parents always taught me that it did. 'Shake someone's hand, have a firm grip, and look them in the eyes'."

"Odd. See you at the Slug Club, Hermione. Nice to meet you, Fred. You coming, George?"

"Meet me?" Fred asked when Tom and his twin walked off. "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you—or his drool in his mouth, for that matter." I punched him on the shoulder. His arm returned to its spot on my shoulder, "I thought he'd kill me for putting my arm where it is."

"Stop, you," I jabbed.

"You know it's true. He would've."

* * *

HARRY

"Nice to meet you, Mister Evans," said Dumbledore.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir." I swear that I saw malice in those twinkling eyes.

"Take a seat, everyone. Today…" I zoned out. Dumbledore was different. Younger, yes, but… his eyes. I couldn't get over it. Hermione was listening, intently. As per usual. Fred and George were messing around. Orion was listening to Walburga Black's constant complaining. I hadn't spoken to any of the girls of Slytherin, yet, and I didn't want to. Except for one, who I found intriguing—Eileen Prince. I kept looking around. Abraxas Malfoy was staring at a Slytherin girl across the room. Tom Riddle was, surprisingly enough, staring at my 'sister'. He looked positively enamored. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad. "20 points from Slytherin," Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts, "for not going about the transfiguring the right way, Mister Nott."

"But sir, I'm confused. Can't you help?" Theo pleaded.

"You should've been paying more attention to the lesson. Another 5 points for arguing. Any more disruptions, and you will have a detention." I stared, wide-eyed. I didn't know Dumbledore was like this.

* * *

TOM

It's been a few weeks since those transfers got here. Harry and George are true Slytherins. Fred could've been a Slytherin, in my opinion. Hermione interests me. She is unlike any witch that I've ever met. She's clever, brave, sly, and exceedingly beautiful. Take, for instance, our dueling…

ALL P.O.V.

"Duels, today!" Professor Merrythought said. "As I don't know your level," she said to Hermione, Fred, George, and Harry, "I'll pair you with whomever. Mister Evans with Mister Malfoy, Mister F. Weatherby with Adrian Dolohov, Mister G. Weatherby with Mister Goyle, and Miss Evans with Miss Prince."

HERMIONE

"Hello. I'm Hermione," I said.

"I'm Eileen."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, also. Ready?"

"Yep."

"_Expelli_—"

"_Stupefy_!" I said, impulsively. Everyone stared. My reflexes are that of a warrior's. "_Finite Incantatem_." I walked over and gave Eileen a hand, helping her to stand up. She smiled.

"Miss Evans, please duel with Mister Dolohov," Professor Merrythought told me.

We bowed and he shot, "Confundus!"

I ducked and shot, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" He collapsed to the ground.

"Wonderful! How about I pair you with your brother?"

"No, thank you," Harry said.

"One of the Weatherbys, perhaps?" Merrythought tried.

"Are you kidding?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she'll kill us," George said. I laughed when he winked.

"Will anyone try against Miss Evans?" Merrythought asked.

"I will," Abraxas Malfoy said.

"Wonderful," I muttered. All eyes were on us.

"_Tarantallegra_!" he said.

"_Protego. Duratus_!" I shot my own spell. He froze.

"Anyone else?" Merrythought asked, impressed with my skills.

"I'll give it a try," Tom said. I grinned. "_Mobilarbus_."

"_Protego. Avis_."

"_Protego_! _Locomotor Mortis_!"

"_Angustos. Immobulus_."

He stepped out of the way. "_Flipendo_," I ducked and stood back up.

"_Furnunculus_!" he side-stepped.

"_Expelliarmus_." I allowed my wand to be taken away. Just when everyone thought I'd lost, I used my wandless and non-verbal magic. I thought of the _Conjunctivitis_ spell, and Tom wasn't expecting it. He was temporarily blinded. I then used the _Dissolventur_ charm that I made, causing Tom to fall, limp, onto the cold floor. When I took the charms off of Tom, he stood up, his mouth, along with the rest of the class's, was wide open.

* * *

TOM

"Knights, next meeting, we will have 3 new members," I said.


	4. The Knights of Walpurgis

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Knights of Walpurgis

GEORGE

Harry hushed us, casting a silencing charm on our feet and putting on more of our instant darkness powder. We peered into Dumbledore's office. There stood Grindlewald. Dumbledore was looking up to him as if it was the greatest man in the world. When Grindlewald floo'd out, Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, talking like a mad-man, using the phoenix to confess his wrongdoings. "I think that this power-hungry thing started when I met Gellert. He's just so wonderful, isn't he, Fawkes? And so handsome. I miss the days where we were children. I know that I'll have to destroy him, though. He doesn't love me the same way that I love him." I felt bad for the old guy. His love was using him. Actually, I felt bad until I heard the next part. "Aberforth always said that it was my fault that Arianna died. I suppose that it is. Dark Magic is just so intriguing, though. Those Mudbloods would never think to use it. And then there are kids like Tom Riddle—he thinks that his father was a dirty muggle who hated his mother, when he was the brother of that filthy muggle that Tom killed. Fortunately, I killed the real Tom Riddle Sr., using the_ Confundus_ to make his brother, Steve Riddle, think that he was Tom Sr. The real Tom Sr. actually loved Tom's mother, you know, but I couldn't stand another Slytherin heir. Just making Tom Jr. believe that his parents purposely abandoned him—let's just say that Slytherin will be getting more bad publicity than they already have." He cackled and I knew that Albus Dumbledore was insane. "But why, Fawkes, am I telling you this, again, you may ask? Because I would like to take it a step further. He already has those Knights of Whatever, but I would like to make him feel a loss. He truly is capable of love, but he needs to fall in love. I must think on this more. Good night, Fawkes."

"That crazy old codger!" Fred whispered.

"I'm feeling… bad for Voldemort. Remus was right. We are on the wrong side," Harry said. That was what made me not feel bad about accepting Tom Riddle's offer the very next day.

* * *

FRED

"Your 1st meeting, wonderful. We are the Knights of Walpurgis, and we are glad to have you accompany us. It is to my understanding that no one knows of your absence?" Tom asked. We nodded. He turned to me, "You're the only one who isn't from Slytherin. Are you sure that you can keep up?"

"I've done a lot of harm," I said. This was odd. George, Harry, and I were invited into the Knights of Walpurgis—the Death Eaters.

* * *

HERMIONE

We all sat in my room. It was odd—seeing Harry and George in Slytherin robes, seeing Fred and I in Ravenclaw. Anyways, they were telling me what they heard about Dumbledore. They were telling me about the Knights of Walpurgis. "Hermione, I hate to admit it, but they've got the right idea," Harry said.

"What are they doing? Unforgivables?" I asked.

"Sort of. But I have to admit, I'd hate muggles if I thought my dad was terrible like that," Fred said. I nodded. I would.

* * *

FRED

"Halloween is coming up, so I think it's time to introduce our annual Halloween dance, which will be a masquerade. 5th years and up," Dippet announced.

"Not another," Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Jessica asked.

"I hate dances," Hermione complained.

"Come on, 'Mione! Last time we had a ball, you were the prettiest witch there and an international Quidditch player asked you," I said. I turned to Jess, "Even my brother was jealous." She assumed that I was talking about George, but I meant Ron.

"Really?" Jess asked. I nodded. "Well I'll help you get ready for it," she told Hermione.

"Woah, who said that anyone would ask me?" she asked.

"Mya, I've told you many times, almost every guy in this hall wants to go with you," I said. She blushed, "And if no one asks you that you like, I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

HARRY

"I'm going to ask Druella Rosier," Cygnus said, looking down the table towards a pretty girl with dark hair. "What about you guys?"

"I think I'm going to ask Ariel Goyle," Abraxas said.

"Wait a minute… that's my sister!" Joseph said.

"Took you long enough to realize, but yeah, your sister."

"I'm not sure who I'll ask," Joe then said. "What about you, Harry?"

"Eileen Prince," I said.

"She won't date any of us. Good luck, mate," Adrian said. "How about you, George?"

"I'm not going to ask anyone," George said.

"Why not?" Adrian asked.

"No one that I fancy. I wonder who'll ask your sister," George said to me.

I had a feeling of protection and I said, "No one will. She's not going with anyone."

"Good luck with that one, too, mate. Your sister is the prettiest little thing in this hall," Abraxas told me. My jaw stiffened.

"Harry, when has she ever agreed to go on a date with someone?" George asked. "Well…"

"Well what?" I asked. Then I remembered Krum.

"Yeah, when has Evans ever dated someone?" Adrian asked.

"She went out with an International Quidditch player, once," Harry said.

"I wouldn't have pinned her for someone who likes Quidditch," Tom said.

"She hates it. She went out with him because my brother was being a prat and wouldn't consider her. The look on his face… Has she dated anyone other than him, though?"

"I'm pretty sure she dated Goldstein, once. Then McLaggen," I said.

"Is she dating your brother now?" Tom asked.

"No, why?" George asked.

"Just wondering."

"So, who wants to make bets as to how Prince is going to turn Evans down?" Abraxas asked. "She slapped me. That's my bet."

"Stamped on my toe," Adrian said.

"She won't turn me down," I said.

EILEEN

There I was, minding my own business, when Harry Evans came and sat across from me. Of course there was an open seat, as I didn't like the Slytherin boys and the Slytherin girls didn't like me. "Hey, Eileen. I'm Harry," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"So the Halloween Ball…"

"I won't go out with you," I said.

"I know."

"Then why would you ask?"

"No, I know why you won't go out with me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Enlighten me, then, Evans."

"Because of Snape." My eyes widened. "I won't tell, I promise, but I have a friend you knows Tobias, and I was alerted of your… relationship. I really don't fancy anyone else here and I know that you want to be with Tobias, so I ask that you go with me."

I smiled. "Thanks… for not telling anyone. I really do love him."

"I know. I think it's nice. You show that Slytherins don't need to be for purebloods. So you'll go?"

"I'd love to."

TOM

"How'd it go?" Abraxas asked.

"She's coming with me," Harry said. My eyes widened. Prince at a Ball? That's one that I haven't heard, before.

"Nice job, Harry," George said. I looked back over to Hermione and hoped that she wasn't dating Fred. Why did I hope this? A few things. I'd come to terms with the fact that I, Tom Riddle, fancied a girl. How could I not? I mean, there she was, standing there with all her beauty and wit. How could I resist? There were a few problems that stood in my way, though. First off, I'm pretty sure she fancies Weatherby. Second, I'm pretty sure she hates me. Third, I'm kind of nervous because I heard that children conceived out of a love potion do not have the ability to love. Fourth, I have to admit that I'm afraid that Harry will take away any chance of me having an heir if I ask her. Fifth, she's someone who is too perfect to date a… mistake like me.

* * *

_I love sweet Tom. Alright, so what happened was Albus killed Tom Riddle Sr., made Tom Sr.'s bro think that HE was Tom Sr., Al tells Tom Jr. that Tom Sr. was the reason his mum died, Tom Jr. kills Jim (aka Tom Sr.), and then causes Tom Jr. to hate muggles. Albus is the bad guy._

_~GreyEyes7_


	5. The Ball

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_If you have been reading Accidents, you know that I have a huge project, which will delay some of my updates. For this, I apologize._

_I dedicate this chapter to TheIronyBehindMyRealName, who makes me laugh and is too nice._

_~GreyEyes7_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ball

JESSICA

I was convinced. I just knew that he wanted to go with her. I could see it in his eyes, and I've never seen him look like that, before. His handsome, grey eyes narrowed. He has been watching her, intently, since the day she got here. I think that he's interested by her—we all are. All four of them are intriguing, but her, the most. Hermione smiled at Fred. She's clueless. She and Fred already explained that they were almost as close as Harry and Hermione, so it was pointless for her to think they fancied one another, because they're like siblings. I get that. Now, though, it's time for me to play matchmaker. Tom Riddle fancied Hermione. I never liked Tom, but I've never met him, to be honest, so I figured that everyone deserves a chance at love.

I walked over to him after class. No one would see us. I knew that was what he'd want—for no one to ruin his reputation. "You fancy Hermione," I stated.

"Excuse me?" he asked, startled.

"I've seen the way you look at her—the way you watch her. I know you fancy her."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Shield."

"Riddle, I'm just explaining what I saw."

"You must've seen something different than what happened, then."

"Whatever, Riddle. I know that Balls aren't your forte, but Hermione'll be there. It's a masked Ball. No one would know. I'm the one in the ice-blue. Find me, and I'll direct you to the most beautiful girl in the Hall." I left without another word.

I saw Hermione laughing with Fred in the hallway. "Oi! Hermione, we're going to Hogsmeade, tomorrow, to get dresses for the Ball!"

* * *

HERMIONE

I swear that we spent all day in the dress shop. Jess got an ice-blue, strapless dress that hung around her body. It complimented her beautiful eyes. Her mask was silver. Her heels were silver. She looked wonderful. I took forever, though. My dress took FOREVER to find, as it seemed that Jess, being the wonderful person she is, tried to help me look my absolute best.

* * *

TOM

I grumbled, looking around the Hall. No Ravenclaw girls had shown. True, there were few, but they hadn't shown, and I was getting impatient. Why did I come? Oh, yeah. To get a dance with Hermione.

Eileen and Harry showed up at the entrance. He escorted the beauty in lime-green down the stairs. If none of us could get her, I'm glad Harry did. She was beaming, as was he. They looked to be having a good time. I eagerly awaited the next person, as Harry told me that Eileen got ready with his sister.

Sure enough, a girl in ice-blue came next. She looked nice, I admit, with Lupin on her arm. She spotted me and winked, nodding her head behind her.

That was when I saw her. She was, for lack of a better word, amazing. Her dress was scarlet, looking wonderful against her porcelain skin. Her mask was gold. That was the 1st moment that I didn't mind Gryffindor colors. Her hair was in a bun, but several curls had escaped and were draped across her neck. It was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen. The only thing that dampened my spirits was that Weatherby was on her arm.

HARRY

"Is that Tom Riddle?" I asked, looking at the handsome boy who stood in the corner of the Hall.

"Jess told me that he fancies your sister, and that's why he came," Eileen told me.

"He better not," I said, looking Tom's way. I felt my protective side come out for the girl that I thought of as a sister.

"Why not? I think it's sweet. Riddle has never fancied a girl before. She's special."

"Yeah, she's special. She's my bloody sister. I don't want just anybody with her."

"Riddle's not just anybody."

"I know, but… I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Give them a chance."

I sighed. "Fine. If he touches her, though—"

"Oh, Harry!" Eileen swatted at me, jokingly.

HERMIONE

"What happens when we return?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm not going back to the Order. We can't. Dumbledore's crazy. The Order stems off of all of his ideas. If we stay, we'll get sucked in. I'm sure Remus can get us out."

"What about your family?"

"They can stay. I don't care. Just think… everything that has happened—it's all too ironic. Dumbledore's got us in a mind game."

"You're right. We need to leave."

"Sorry to interrupt, but leave where?" said a deep voice. I turned to see one of the most handsome men that my eyes had ever been blessed enough to see. His hair was perfectly combed—pitch black. His dress robes were cut and neat. He was tall—towering over me. His muscles were obvious. His lips were quite perfect. His mask was a deep green—so much so that it was almost black. His eyes were grey and filled with lust and desire. "May I cut in?" he asked Fred.

"Sure. If you don't mind, 'Mione, I'm going to prank someone."

"Don't get caught," I smiled and turned to my mystery man. He looked so familiar, yet so different than any other that I'd seen.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing to me.

"Of course," I answered. He placed his left hand on my hip. My right hand drifted to his shoulder. My left hand and his right met in the air. We were a fair distance apart. "Now, will you tell me who you are?"

He tugged me closer than what was socially acceptable, but I found that I didn't mind. I could feel his muscles through the robes, and I felt a heat in my stomach. In his debonair voice, he whispered into my ear, "Not yet, witch."

I blushed, which was something that I rarely did. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin," he answered.

"I see. Year?"

"Yours."

"I see. If I guess who you are, will you tell me that I'm right?"

"Possibly."

"I'm assuming that you aren't a muggleborn."

"That would be a correct assumption."

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No. I find it quite dull."

"As do I. I have never understood why so many love to sit on wooden sticks and throw around balls for hours."

"I've never understood, either."

"So that's a 'no' to Quidditch. Are you smart?"

"The smartest. Top of my class."

"Now that's impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm the top of the class."

He laughed, "A female? Top of the class?"

"I'm very insightful, thank you."

"I'm sure," he said, sarcastically. I swatted at him and laughed.


	6. Author's Note

**_The Lies I Was Told_**

Chapter 6: Author's Note

_I swore to myself that I'd never do this. Look at where we are, now. I know where I want this fiction to go. I have the ending mapped out. I'm not a very romantic person, so I'm having trouble finding a subtle way to get Hermione and Tom together. If you have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated. PM me (don't write in the comments-otherwise people will know what happens!) and tell me what you want done. Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry will return to their own time, so anything with them staying behind doesn't work. Also, I don't write anything with rape._

_Please give me ideas! I need them!_

_Also, read my other fics and comment. I was complaining to TheIronyBehindMyRealName the other day about how I have 1,000+ viewers for this fic (which I am so proud of), but very few comments. For those who have commented, thank you._

QueenofDemons68_-I'm glad that you love it and want to read more. I've got a great idea for the ending, and I hope you stay with me until the end._

JessicaMoonbeam_-Thanks! Next chapter will come._

TheIronyBehindMyRealName_-Thanks for your continued support. LOVED __Wings__. Ron is pointless. Hurray for Ron-haters!_

Nicxy_-Yes, Dumbledore is bad. Anyone who has a beard that long and wears a robe like that is. His twinkling eyes and half-moon shaped glasses are the most evil part about him, in my book._

_Everyone should read _TheIronyBehindMyRealName_'s new one-shot (Hermione/Draco) called __Wings__. Also read __Anima Salit__ (it's a Tom/Hermione)!_

_Please PM me! I need ideas!_

_~GE7_


	7. The One

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Here is another installment. I hope you like it. Look out for my Draco/Ginny one-shot "The One". Review!_

_~GreyEyes7_

* * *

Chapter 7: The One

HERMIONE

Normally, I wouldn't go nutters over a boy. Never have I ever gone nutters over a boy. Until now, that is. The boy at the ball… he told me to call him 'Mask'. I never found out his name, but he knew my name. I think that is another reason why I'm driving myself insane. If I knew who it was… put a name and a face to his persona, I would be content. I didn't know, though. I had a feeling that Jess knew, though.

I sighed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the ball still fresh in my mind. "Hey, Harry," I said, sitting down next to him out of habit. His eyes were wide. Why? I had no idea.

"Hey, 'Mione. How was last night?"

"Good. Better than good. Fantastic. You?"

"Wonderful. Where's Fred?"

"How should I know?"

"Did you dance with him last night?"

"Yeah."

"Dance with anyone else?"

"Mhm."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure."

"What?"

"I don't know. He had on a mask and wouldn't tell me his name. He was amazingly handsome, though. And very sweet."

"Don't talk to people you don't know, 'Mione."

"I'm pretty sure I knew him. He knew me, at least."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're acting like Luna. And because you sat at my table."

"Your table—oh!" my eyes widened and I remembered that Harry and I weren't Gryffindor friends who sat with one another. We were siblings who sat at different tables. I was sitting at the Slytherin table. Everyone was staring. "Sorry, but can't I sit with my brother?" I tried to cover it up.

"You've never wanted to sit by me before."

I sighed, as he wasn't making it easier. "Back at the Manor…"

He knew that I was referring to Grimmauld. "That's different. The only people there that you like are me, Remus, Fred, and George."

"You actually like me, 'Mione? I feel honored," George joked from across the table.

"George, do you know what my favorite book is?"

"No."

"_Hogwarts: A History_. I read it a billion times before we came. I questioned what it would be like if either you or Fred ended up in this house. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. What if I had ended up here, though? Wow, look! I'm at the Slytherin table. Would you like to see Slytherin Hermione?"

"No," his voice was shaky, as it was when I threatened him with his mother.

"Exactly. Then why are you talking?"

"I'm not."

"Good." I turned back to the rest of the table, where there were mixed expressions of fear and amusement. One face was neither. It was intrigued. His face always was when he looked at me. Tom was very handsome. I liked when he was intrigued. I pondered intriguing him further.

"Oi! I leave you alone to walk to breakfast once and you turn into a snake?" Fred joked, walking into the Hall.

"Fredrick, shall I remind you of the time last year when you turned into a… what was that… a rabbit, was it?" He took a giant step back and I smiled. "Bye!"

"'Mione, you didn't eat!"

"I'm off to the kitchens," I told my concerned 'brother'.

TOM

I smiled, inwardly, when she started to talk about me. I'm glad I didn't tell her my name. I wanted to intrigue her as much as she did to me. When she snapped at George, I couldn't help but be captivated. Then there was the comment about the rabbit…

"A rabbit, mate?" Theo asked, laughing.

"Scariest moment of my life," Fred said.

"To be honest, I thought it wasn't as funny as the ferret," George said.

"What?" I asked.

"There was this terribly annoying and rude boy at our old school. He really hated Hermione," Harry said. I remember questioning myself as to why or how anyone could hate Hermione. "Our DADA Professor used this one spell to transfigure him into a ferret. He bounced Draco around and then was forced to turn him back. One day, Draco was being a git, as usual, and Hermione said, 'Hello, Professor Moody!' When he realized that our Professor wasn't there, Hermione taunted him by saying, 'Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Ma—Draco."

I couldn't help but smile. Just a tad. It was so utterly _Hermione_. I was curious about her. Harry said that she doesn't date often, but she's so pretty and smart that I don't know how she couldn't. I thought about all of the things that I liked about her. Her eyes were my favorite. I imagined little girls and boys with black hair and big, toffee-colored eyes. _Wait a minute. Did I just… no_, I thought, trying to convince myself that the only use of children would be as an heir.

"So she's dating Fred?" Abraxas asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm not sure. Doubt it, but it couldn't hurt to ask. They've been hanging out a lot lately. He did take her to the dance," Harry said.

"I haven't talked to him in awhile. I should ask," George said.

"Alright," I snapped, "Next KOW meeting is tomorrow."

* * *

FRED

"So you aren't dating Hermione?" George asked me.

"No, I'd tell you. Besides, 'Mione is my sis." I swear I heard Riddle sigh in relief.

"Who do you fancy then?" Harry asked.

"Angie and I just broke up," I said. I didn't really care about that. Angelina was annoying. It was the fact that the girls I had previously dated were on Dumbledore's side. "What about you two?"

I could tell they were thinking the same thing. "Luna," George whispered.

"Lovegood?" Harry asked. George nodded. "She's great once you get past the creatures."

"What about you, Harry?" George asked.

"Not sure. I've always had a thing for Pansy."

"Really?"

"She was always really mean to 'Mione. All I know is that she's different. Pretty. She doesn't look like a pug, anymore."

* * *

HERMIONE

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I became really excited, as he sounded exactly like Mask. When I turned around, I saw a very handsome and familiar face.

"Hello, Tom," I said, a bit sad that it wasn't Mask.

"How was the dance?"

"Wonderful."

"You went with Weatherby, right?"

"Yep, just as friends, though."

"Didn't meet anyone special?"

"You know I did."

"Slytherin?"

"Of course."

"I approve, then. Unless it is Abraxas, though. He scares me, sometimes."

I smiled, "Yeah. Were you at the dance?"

"Not for long, but I went."

"What'd you think?"

"It wasn't bad. Met a girl. Prettiest one there, no offense."

"None taken. What's her name?"

"I'd rather not say. See, she didn't know my name, but I knew hers."

It sounded oddly similar to my situation. "Funny. Why didn't you tell her your name?"

"I thought she might not like me," he said with rosy cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… me. She's perfect—beautiful, smart… I just didn't want her to be phased by the fact that I'm 'Tom Riddle'."

"Tom, you aren't a bad person."

"I am."

"I know," I whispered. Why? Not sure.

"When I'm with her, I feel different. When I'm with her, she makes me feel like I'm not a bad person, though."

"Is she the one?"

"I think she just might be."

"Act on instinct, then," I said, becoming aware of the lust in his depths.

He stepped closer. His breath smelled of peppermint. "I will then. I have a secret to tell."

"Go ahead," I said, barely audible.

He leaned forward so that his lips were almost on mine. I was shaking with anticipation, but not daring to move an inch. "I am Mask." When our lips touched, I felt a spark surge through me, causing me to lean into him and wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his strong hands on my hips and his muscular chest against mine.

"Then I am the one."


	8. A Couple, a Fight, a Plan

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry! I swear that teachers have secret meetings where they all plan their tests on the same day. Then, I'm swimming Varsity as a freshman, I'm taking crazy classes (AP and Junior/Senior Honors), and Homecoming was last weekend. The good news is that I'm working on the next chapter. I hope you like it!_

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Couple, a Fight, and a Plan**

TOM

I grabbed her hand and pulled her around, trying to find a quiet place to talk. She seemed to get this and said, "I've got just the place." We went up the stairs to an empty hallway that I've passed hundreds of times. She let go of my hand and paced in front of the stretch of wall 3 times. A door appeared. Grabbing my hand again, she said, "The Room of Requirement."

"It doesn't exist."

"Explain this, then," she said, opening the door. Inside was a fireplace and sofa.

I smiled at her wit and pulled her down to sit with me. "So, you're the one."

"You're my Mask?"

"I guess."

"Why did you think I wouldn't like you if I knew you were Tom Riddle?"

I sighed, as I had been anticipating the question. "Everyone knows me as Tom Riddle. I wanted you to know me as me. Know what the others don't."

"I know a lot about you."

"I don't doubt that."

"Like I said before, Tom—you may think that you're a bad person, but you don't know the whole truth about your past, about your parents."

"And you would know… how?"

"You said that you didn't doubt that I know a lot about you. Same goes for just about everyone at this school."

I eyed her, warily. She wasn't a seer. I heard her complaining to Jessica Shield about Divination being a load of dragon dung. I agreed, of course. I just wasn't sure what she knew. "So… do you like me as Tom Riddle?"

"I fancy the Mask, Tom." My heart dropped. "But the person behind the Mask doesn't change what I feel about him," she said, lifting my head up with her small hands and staring into my eyes. "I fancy you, Tom, whether you wear a mask or not."

* * *

FRED

They acted differently. They walked into dinner together. They weren't holding hands or anything, but we all knew. He sat at their table and she sat at ours. Her eyes held a certain look that I'd never seen in them, before. I'd seen it in Angie, Ali, Katie, and Ginny. Never in Hermione, though.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied nonchalantly, as she avoided my gaze. There were many things that I knew about Hermione. One of them being that she's a fantastic liar. She has never been able to lie to me, though, nor George, Sirius, or Remus. I've seen her lie to Jess, so I knew she was avoiding MY gaze as she was trying to lie.

"That's a lie," I stated.

"No, it isn't," she said, scooping food onto her plate.

"Yes, it is, and I want to know why you were with Tom Riddle."

"Why do you care?" she asked, feverishly, her eyes snapping up to look at mine. Her stare was heated, but she still had the same look as before. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to identify the emotion. It hit me.

"You're dating him."

She let out a fake laugh, "Tom? That's preposterous."

"Give it up, 'Mione. You can't lie to me."

She sighed. "You're right." Jessica squealed. "But you tell no one." With the emphasis that she put on the last word, I nodded, not intending to break my promise.

GEORGE

"You're dating," I stated.

Tom looked at me. Everyone looked at Tom. "That is a ridiculous statement, George."

"No it isn't. You're dating."

"And tell me who I am dating."

"Hermione."

"You need to work on your jokes, George. They've been better."

"Not a joke, Riddle, and you know it."

"Stop before you make yourself look like more of a fool."

"You are dating her. I know it."

"Am not." I heard Jessica squeal and Hermione hiss.

"Then why is Hermione blushing?" My back was to her, but I knew that she was.

"How'd you know that she is?" Theo asked.

"I know her almost as well as Harry."

"He isn't lying," Harry said. "Tom, I have to ask. Are you dating my sister?"

Tom's eyes widened when Harry's intense green ones focused on his own grey ones. "Yes," he said.

Harry's brow furrowed and his cheeks reddened. "My sister? Why mine?"

"Harry, don't," I said, grabbing onto his arm. I turned to Tom, "He's a bit overprotective. He's very happy on the inside. Believe me."

Harry turned out of my grasp. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Riddle?"

Just about every person in the hall gasped. "I wasn't aware that I needed your permission!" she fumed.

"I am your family! You tell family these things!"

"Harry, I thought that it was obvious that I don't tell my family everything!"

"And how'd that work out?" I wasn't sure where Harry's sudden anger came from, but I knew that it was driving him off the cliff into Hermione-torture-ville.

"_I__ntumescunt_!" Hermione's wand appeared in her hand out of nowhere. Then, Harry's head was the size of a watermelon. She stormed out of the Great Hall with Tom on her heels and the entire hall gaping at her retreating form.

HERMIONE

I knew that he was following me. I didn't know if I minded or not. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around, pulling me into an alcove. Our faces were very close together, and I tried to look away. He lightly turned my chin so that I could look at him, and he said, "Ignore him."

"Thank you," I said, calming down, knowing what was coming next.

"Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked, trying to remain oblivious.

"You know. What that was all about."

I sighed, knowing that I could never resist Tom. "I haven't been fully truthful to my family at times, but I have excellent cause. Now, Harry is acting more overprotective than he ever has, and it annoys me, greatly."

He nodded. After a long silence, he asked, "What have you lied about?"

"I never said that I lied, I just didn't shed light on some areas of my life. The funny thing is, those areas happened to be made of lies."

"What do you mean?"

I paused, thinking. "What would you do if your life had been one way for years, but then you find out that everything was fake? Everything that you thought was good and whole was a total lie? That you had been caught up in the lie, fighting for the wrong side? That's what Fred, George, Harry, and I have recently found. Everything we knew was made from lies spun by an evil man. I just have been lost in the thought of everything, you know?"

"No, I can't say that I know exactly what you are talking about, but…" he froze. Relaxing he said, another time. Now, I'm going to cheer you up. What shall we do?"

If I was asked a few weeks prior if I ever thought that Tom Riddle was capable of caring or fun, I would have laughed and brought whoever had asked the question to St. Mungo's and placed them in the mental ward. Now, though, I would say 'yes'.

* * *

GEORGE

Christmas was coming up, fast. It seems like just yesterday when we were dancing around at the Halloween Ball. Everyone was talking about arrangements for their holidays. This was one holiday where I had no idea what I was doing.

Usually, mum would owl us about our arrangements, and we would act, accordingly. Now, I looked to Hermione, our stand-in mum. She decided that it would be good to stay for Christmas. We all agreed. Nothing to worry about at Hogwarts. Except Dumbledore, that is.

So the other day we found out that the only Slytherins staying for Christmas would be Tom, Harry, 2 5th years, and me. This would get interesting.

TOM

Christmas break started and I thought about what to get Hermione. Not thinking of (and not being capable of paying for) anything even remotely close to what she deserved, I saw Harry. He said that he was getting her what he gave her every year—books and candy. He said that he got her the same thing every year. That lead me nowhere.

George said that he was getting her prank items and self-inking quills that he charmed, himself. He said that Fred was getting her some clothes. Another tradition.

Unfortunately, I haven't known any of them long enough to be in on these traditions, so I guess I'm winging it.

HARRY

Christmas will be interesting this year. Since Hermione and I made up, she has brought to my attention that she feels that Tom is trustworthy enough to tell our secret. After checking to make sure that I was talking to the right girl, I told her that she was crazy. Knowing Hermione, though, she'd have perfect reasoning for why she wanted to do that. And she did. She said that it'll be unfair to Tom if he's growing up without knowing that he can love, without knowing what was done to him. She said that it'll be unfair to him if we leave without telling why. I reiterate that she has gone mad.


	9. The Pipes

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Sorry that it's a small chapter, but Christmas had to happen, and Tom has things to learn..._

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Pipes**

HERMIONE

It was Christmas day. I woke up to a banging sound at my door. Fred, George, and Harry came in. "Happy Christmas, 'Mione!" Fred and George chorused.

"Happy Christmas, sis," Harry said, handing me a hug and a package wrapped in red and gold. I already knew what would be inside, but I was excited.

"Thanks, Harry," I said, taking a bite into my chocolate frog and placing the biography of Merlin on my dresser. I gave him my present, which was sugar quills and a pair of racing gloves for Quidditch.

"'Mione, here you are," George said, handing me some self-inking quills and a pygmy puff. "I remember that you said you wanted one, and I'm sure you miss Crookshanks."

"Thanks, George," I said, hugging him. "I'll name him Chester." I placed the purple puff on top of the biography.

"Here you go, 'Mione," Fred said, handing me a box wrapped in bronze and blue. I opened it and found a blue sweater. "I figured that someone had to keep the tradition going," he said, handing Harry a green sweater and handing George a sweater with an 'F' on it.

* * *

TOM

I slept in that morning, which was uncharacteristic of me. Next to my bed, I found a book and some chocolates from Harry, self-inking quills and detection devises from George, and a sweater and note telling me to wear said sweater from Fred. From Hermione, I got a note saying that she'd like to give her present in person.

These were the first gifts that I'd ever gotten.

I pulled on my black sweater from Fred and left for the Great Hall. When I got there, I found Harry, Fred, George, and Hermione all at the Ravenclaw table. Harry's green sweater was the same color as his eyes. Fred and George had sweaters with letters on them (F and G). Hermione looked beautiful in her blue sweater.

I took a seat next to Hermione and said 'Happy Christmas' to the group. "So what is the story about the sweaters?"

"My mum used to make them," Fred said.

"I just wanted to keep the tradition going, so I made the sweaters," George said.

"I thought Fred made them," I said.

"I am Fred," George (Fred?) said. "Ever since we were little, George and I switched the sweaters and became Gred and Forge."

* * *

HERMIONE

I just wanted to see it. I stood in the girls' lavatory, listening to Moaning Myrtle talk about how she was so happy that someone so nice came to see her. I just nodded many times while examining the sinks.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Not even turning around, I said, "Tom, I think the question extends to you. This is, after all, a _girls'_ lavatory."

"Oh, I um…"

"You know, Tom," I started, noticing that Myrtle had vanished, "Ever since I've come, I've noticed something odd about this school. The pipes." He turned whiter than Myrtle. "Funny things they are. I don't wonder about what slithers inside of them, as I already know. May I see?"

"May you see what?"

"The chamber, Tom. I wish to see it."

"Who told you?"

"That is part of my present." I sat down in the very spot where I would make Polyjuice potion 50 years later. I beckoned for him to come closer. He sat with me. "I have something to tell you, and I hope that you won't tell another soul."

"I swear not to."

"Good. I'm a muggleborn."

"Okay."

"You aren't mad?"

"Muggleborns cannot steal magic. Whoever came up with the idea is bonkers. It just angers me when they act like mud."

"That's what Harry said."

"Speaking of… is he muggleborn?"

"No. He's half-blood. Obviously not my brother, either. Well… not by blood, at least. In every other way, though."

"Fred and George?"

"Pureblood."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Not one bit."

* * *

TOM

When your girlfriend tells you that she's from the future and that you have been lied to about your parents for your entire life, I think you have a bit of room to be angry.

Not at Hermione, of course, but at Dumbledore. I think Hermione understood my anger, as she was lied to, as well.

I swore to keep her secret, and she swore to keep mine. I admit to feeling bad that she'll be affected by the basilisk, but she won't be too badly injured, so it's alright.

I just wonder who else watches the pipes.


	10. The Idea of Love

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_**Okay, I know this happened extremely fast, but I was getting bored with Hogwarts. It's a bit confusing, but just go with it, alright?**_

_**Sorry for not updating in awhile. My teachers have bombarded me with work and I had a migrane so looking at a computer screen hurt.**_

_**Did anyone watch the 2 episodes of The Vampire Diaries's new season? I'm rooting for Klaroline! Speaking of, would anyone like me to write a TVP fic or even a HP/TVP crossover? Think about it.**_

_**I went to the Notre Dame/BYU game yesterday. Go ND!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Idea of Love**

TOM

I was driving myself mad. Love? Crazy, right. Especially when it's been supposed that you were born under the influence of a love potion. I knew it, though. I knew that I had fallen in love.

It was a strange feeling. Just the second that it hit me—it was crazy, to say the least. Which is another reason that I think I'm crazy.

When I think about it, though, I'm not crazy. It's Hermione. She's just so… Hermione that you can't not fall in love with her.

She's sweet, pretty, and smart. She understands me like no one else. To top it all off, she dislikes Dumbledore, too.

I can pinpoint the exact moment it happened. We were sitting down by the lake. It was cold outside, so the two of us were all bundled up. Hermione was wearing jeans. I remember her explaining to me that in the future, girls can wear trousers. The idea, to me, was preposterous, but she said that it's normal.

Odd girl.

Anyways, we sat with our backs to a tree, with my arm wrapped around her shoulders. She sighed, leaning into my chest. All I could think about at that moment was how much I loved her.

It was a good feeling. A feeling of warmth in all of that cold.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Hermione."

She was shocked into silence. Believe me, that doesn't happen often. She leaned closer and whispered against my lips, "I love you, too, Tom."

* * *

HERMIONE

Life's great. I'm in love with Tom Riddle. Crazy, but true. It all happened so fast. It's been a while since we admitted our feelings to one another, though. School's almost over. I'm not opposed to the idea of staying in this time.

Tom and I hang out in the Room of Requirement a lot. I showed him where the diadem is. I supposed that if we were to stay in this time, it wouldn't matter if he knew or not.

* * *

HARRY

Tom and Hermione were in love, Fred and George liked it here, and I was indifferent. I didn't hate the 40's. I didn't have to worry about saving the world.

We graduated and left school. Fred, George, and I got an apartment next to Hermione and Tom's apartment.

The thing we didn't expect was returning to the future.

* * *

TOM

"Hermione, I love you. You are my life, my future," he knelt down onto one knee. "Marry me?"

I held out the Gaunt ring. "Yes, Tom, I—" she stopped, a hand flying to her chest.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I think—" Hermione was cut off, again, as she swayed back and forth.

"We're going back!" I heard Harry yell from somewhere in the distance.

"I'll never forget you, Hermione!" I yelled. That was the last time I heard or saw her for many years.

* * *

HERMIONE

I opened my eyes. We were back in Grimmauld Place. Fred was rubbing his head, George was just waking up, and Harry looked troubled. Remus was gone.

The door opened and Remus returned. Before we could ask questions, he said, "No time. You've been gone for about an hour. It all really happened. You understand now?"

"Yes, but—" Harry started.

"No. You need to leave. The Order will come up looking for you soon. You missed dinner. I'll explain when we get there." He maneuvered us to his room, where there was a small bottle of potion. "Severus cooked this up. This will allow us to disapparate." We all took a sip of the foul liquid. "Grab on."

We apparated to Malfoy Manor, by the looks of it. We were greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco. "Welcome," Narcissa said, hugging us all.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Everything that you just went though actually happened," Bellatrix said. It was odd. She wasn't screeching and she didn't look mad. Her robes were modest and neat and her hair was straightened. "And I'm not actually mad. Long story."

We went into another room where it seemed that the Death Eaters were having a meeting. I was surprised to see some familiar faces. "Luna?" George asked.

"Hullo, George," she said. "I found out the truth recently."

"And the truth would be?" Fred asked.

"You should know. You were there," said a familiar voice. I turned to see Tom. He looked just a little older than he had when I left him (about 20ish), and he was gorgeous. "Hello, love."

"Tom?" I squeaked.

"Yes, it's me. Meeting adjourned. Hermione?" He escorted me to his chambers.

His lips were warm on mine. I didn't even realize we were kissing for a minute—I just enjoyed the feeling. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Hermione," he breathed into my neck.

"How?"

"I just take on the snake appearance for battle. When I came back in the graveyard, I became the age that I was when I first made a horcrux. Now, I have a question that I didn't get a real answer to." He knelt onto one knee and held out a diamond ring very different from the Gaunt ring. "Will you marry me?"


	11. Malfoy Manor

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_**Sorry-this update was long overdue, and I hope that you like it.**_

_**Brace yourselves... the updates are coming. This week is only 2 days because of parent/teacher conferences!**_

_**Dedicated to: AlwaysSlytherin, for feeling (and being) smarter than the rest.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Malfoy Manor **

HARRY

Tom and Hermione left, as did Luna and George (to who knows where), leaving Fred and I in the dust. It was an eerie feeling, I must tell you, when you are standing in the middle of a room with all of your ex-enemies staring at you. Not fun. Luckily, we were saved by one Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, Weasley, I'll show you to your room." We nearly sprinted out of the room behind him. Once we got into the hallway, he stopped, Fred running into his back. He turned to us and said, "Look, I want to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years. It was uncalled—"

"No," Fred said, "It was totally called for." Malfoy looked stumped. "We were on opposite teams. Now we play for the same side. No hard feelings and a fresh start—alright?"

Malfoy smiled. Not a sneer, but a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. How 'bout we start that truce with a party in my room."

"Only if you call me 'Harry'," I said.

"Deal," he said, and that's when his name became 'Draco' to me.

FRED  
Draco's room was great—it wasn't a room, really, but more of a penthouse. It was at least 3 times the size of the Burrow. When we got in there, we found Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott waiting for us.

I had never really talked to them before—I hadn't even acknowledged their existence until now, actually. They're cool guys, though. I wondered what was happening at the Burrow.

* * *

HERMIONE

I didn't want to get up, really—I would have gladly stayed wrapped up in Tom's arms if it meant that we wouldn't be bothered. It just so happened that Tom was the man in charge of the plan, though, so we would eventually get interrupted.

Tom kissed my forehead and slid off the bed. Pulling up his trousers and (unfortunately) covering his abs with a t-shirt, he said, "Shower's in the bathroom, which is that door." He pointed to the door at the side of the room. "I'll have some new clothes sent up for you."

"Thanks," I said, crawling over to give him one last kiss.

"Love you," he said, winking as he left.

"Love you, too," I smiled. It seemed if all was right in the world.

Now that I had time, I surveyed my surroundings. The chamber was like my dorm in Ravenclaw if the beauty of the room was multiplied ten times over. Everything was crème and blue. I wandered into the bathroom, jumping in the shower and turning on the hot water. While in there, I thought of everything that would change.

When I got out, I put on an ivory bathrobe and magically dried my hair, leaving it soft and shiny. I stepped into the bed chambers, once again, and was about to retrieve the clothing that was strewn around the room when I heard a knock on the door.

It was Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. "Hello," I said.

"May we come in?" Daphne asked, "We've got clothes." I pushed the door open further.

"Before we do anything else," Pansy started, "I want to apologize. For being so mean to you. We were enemies."

"I get that," I said, feeling a smile creep onto my face.

"Me too. I could have been nicer," Daphne chimed in.

"Once enemies, now friends," I said. And I found out what good of friends they could be. We sat on the bed and talked for a long time.

It wasn't until after a while when Pansy noticed the clothing that I failed to pick up. "Hermione! Scandalous—sleeping with the big V," she said, holding up my ripped skirt.

Daphne laughed at my discomfort, "But I've heard that it isn't the first time."

"Tell us—what was Tom like in the 40's?" Pansy asked.

"Sweet, smart… everything."

"Knock, knock," we heard Astoria enter.

* * *

FRED  
We heard a knock at the door. It was a house elf who brought food up to us. Draco informed us that we could stay in his room, and 3 beds were conjured. All in all, there were 5 of us in here [Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, George (who still hadn't returned), and me].

We changed and played around a bit more. Not before long, another knock was heard. When Blaise opened the door, we saw familiar faces. Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Hermione stepped in the door.

Pansy had lost the pug-ish look. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were a dark grey, and I never noticed that she had a pretty smile before the moment I saw her. I also noticed the way that she blushed when she saw Harry in only sleep pants. I guess that if I was a female, I'd blush, too. Don't tell Harry I said that.

Astoria plopped herself into Draco's lap and gave him a kiss. She was younger than Draco, I knew, and she was very pretty, with long, straight, dark brown hair and cold eyes.

Daphne looked gorgeous in her short-shorts and tight sleep shirt. She looked different from her family, but beautiful all the same. Her red hair floated down around her shoulders and her grey eyes stood out against her pale skin.

"What brings you ladies here?" Harry asked, obviously trying to sound cool in front of Pansy.

She blushed more. "Just showing 'Mione around."

"'Mione? You're friends, then?" Tom asked. The majority of our group jumped out of their skins at his voice. Draco started apologizing, saying something about having people (particularly girls) in his room when he shouldn't, but Tom stopped him. "Calm down, Draco. I'm not here to get you in trouble. I came to collect my beautiful fiancée," he said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Fiancée?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, fiancée. Didn't get a chance to tell you," Hermione said, holding up her hand to show off her ring. She looked up at Tom and said, "Mind if we stay for awhile? I quite like this group."

Tom smiled, "Anything for you, love." He bent his head down to place a soft kiss against her lips.

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria were in shock. Never had they seen their Lord so… calm and lovey-dovey. I tried to suppress a laugh, as in the beginning, I was in shock, too.

"Nice to see you again, Tom," Harry said, "And you're the only one close to being good enough for Hermione."

Tom gave Harry a bro-hug and turned to me. "Long time no see, huh Fred?" I gave him a bro-hug, too.

"Alright," Draco said, "I heard about the whole 'time-travel' thing, but what happened?"

"Well, Draco, you happen to be looking at some of the original Death Eaters—Fredrick Weatherby and Harry Evans." At everyone's questioning looks, he said, "Fred and George played twins and Harry and Hermione pretended to be brother and sister. Fred and Hermione were Ravenclaws while George and Harry were Slytherins." Everyone looked at Harry in shock. "There was a friendship created between us when they realized that Dumbledore was evil and crazy. A lot happened back then."

"Like what? You fell in love with 'Mione?" Astoria asked, a foggy look in her eyes.

Hermione blushed, but Tom said, "Yes. She's my first and only love." The girls 'Awww'ed. "Harry took Severus's mother to the ball." Everyone laughed. "George charmed Dumbledore's robes to say 'Go Slytherin'." Fred hexed Dumbledore's hair blue."

"Good times, mate," said George as he entered the room with his arm around Luna.

HARRY

We sat around for hours, laughing and talking. After a while, Hermione and Tom left to do unmentionable things, it was established that George and Luna were a couple (though no one knew how it had happened), Astoria and Draco started snogging in the corner, Blaise and Theo were passed out in their beds, Fred and Daphne were making conversation, and I was left with Pansy. Not that I minded.

Actually, I liked the way that she smiled at me. The way that she laughed and giggled when I said something funny—not every second like all of the other girls would do when trying to be with 'the chosen one'. I liked the way that her long hair was held up in a ponytail, allowing me to see the unblemished skin of her neck and her shoulders. I liked the clothes that were accepted in our time period, rather than what was accepted in the 40's.

We talked about losing people. I guess that you might say that it's an unusual topic, but it was comforting. Her parents were both killed a few years back by some Order members. She's been staying with the Malfoys ever since, which is why she and Draco are like brother and sister.

She expressed the pain that she felt at losing them. I never felt the same pain because I didn't know my parents. I can barely remember them. The level that we did connect on, though, was the pain of loneliness and sorrow. Despair when no one else felt that way. Abuse when we weren't wanted. She didn't directly move to the Malfoys—she lived with her cousins for awhile. Her aunt and uncle blamed her for her parents' deaths and treated her very much in the way that the Dursleys treated me—like filth.

I like finally having someone to talk to. Finally having someone to feel with. Someone who sympathized with me because she felt the same pain that I felt, rather than just wanting me on their side.

I liked Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

HERMIONE

In the morning, Tom and I got dressed and ready for breakfast. It is apparent that females of the house are to wear dresses except for certain occasions, so he gave me a wonderful gown of blue and bronze.

He held my hand as we went to the dining hall, where we were greeted by the majority of the Death Eaters. Tom took the seat at the head of the table and I sat next to him. Next to me was Bella (and Remus was next to her), and across from me was Harry and Pansy.

Bella sparked up conversation with me, and I noticed that she and Remus were holding hands. When I asked what that was about (as she's a Lestrange), she answered, "I always signed my name 'Bellatrix L.' As I was arranged to marry a Lestrange, everyone assumed that I was. They never knew that I'm a Lupin. Remus and I met during school. He, James, Sirius, Lily, Cissy, and I were good friends. We fell in love and he asked me to marry him around the same age that James asked Lily to marry him. We were so happy. When we found that Dumbledore came to try and kill the Potters, the Dark Lord acted immediately. He rushed there to stop Dumbledore. He shot the killing curse, but the old man jumped out of the way in time. Lily jumped to protect Harry. I was sad to have lost one friend to Dumbledore, and another to a spell meant to end Dumbledore. Peter, on Dumbledore's side, went out and got Sirius sent to Azkaban. He went after me, next. I was happily reunited with Remus after I got out, though."

"And for that, I'm glad. Honestly, Remus, I was wondering why you rejected Tonks's advances for so long. And I'm glad to find out the truth about my parents, Mrs. Lupin. Thank you," Harry said. Bella walked over and embraced Harry.

"Call me 'Bella', dear. Your mother and I were good friends. I see so much of her in you."

It was a good day.


	12. Home Life

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Here's a cute little chapter about Fred, George, Harry, and their love lives! I haven't decided if Ginny should be evil or not. Should she come to the Death Eaters and fall in love with Blaise or Theo or should she stay on Dumbledore's side?_

_I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story! Please tell me your favorite and/or least favorite parts of this story/chapter, and tell me if you think Ginny should be good or not..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Home Life**

GEORGE

I can't begin to tell you how great it has been since our return. Hermione and Tom were getting married, Harry seemed to finally find someone like him, Fred was occupied, and all was right in the world. Almost everything, at least.

I tried to forget what must be happening at Grimmauld or at the Burrow. Mum was probably bustling about, micromanaging. Ginny was probably weeping over the fact that Harry was gone. Ron was probably cursing the fact that Hermione had left.

I wondered what would have happened if we hadn't found out the truth. Harry would have either killed or been killed by Tom, and then there were two possible situations. Situation one, in the case where Harry was killed, Tom would be awful to us, and not having met Hermione, would have no love. Or, situation two, where Harry killed Tom, and Dumbledore would run the wizarding world, deceiving us all. Neither option looked very good.

I looked down at the blond whose face was lying on my chest. She was so different than the Luna that I knew before. She wasn't crazy, for one. She didn't wear odd radishes or glasses and she didn't read upside-down. She didn't wear odd colors or clothing, and she didn't pretend like there were animals fluttering about.

Instead, she was a true lady—her hair was always perfectly curled, unlike the crazy, straggly hair that she normally wore; her make-up (while she didn't wear much) highlighted every good thing about her; her gowns were tasteful and proper; and she was perfect. The only similarity between the old Luna and the new was the one thing that was always great about her—the fact that she didn't care what other people thought—she was her own person.

Yeah, at times she would tell me about the yinkle-dapted popping-yopper, but they weren't invisible, and she'd show me pictures. She loved her father, I could tell, as she went on and on about him. I knew that I'd need his approval to date his daughter.

When we first arrived, I was shocked to see her, to say the least. Hermione and Tom left and I knew that I needed to talk to her, so I went away with her. She explained to me that the Order was trying to get her father to do very illegal things. Now, understand that we've all done illegal things—even Hermione, but this was _illegal_ illegal. Like… Dementor's Kiss illegal. She became friends with Theo, and he explained to her why the Order was evil. She and her father joined the Death Eaters. She sat down with Tom and he explained to her about the whole time-travel thing, and she was very happy for him, helping to prepare for Hermione's return. For this, Tom was grateful.

As time progressed, I started to spend more and more time with Luna. I truly enjoyed her presence. Her father was on a mission and while she liked the girls, she liked me more (score for this guy).

One day, I just kissed her. It was right. She kissed back. It was the best kiss of my life.

Ever since, we've been together. I've slept in her room and we almost never part. No, we haven't _done the deed_ yet, but I don't need to. I love Luna.

* * *

FRED

I paced the room, quite nervous. I asked Daphne on a date. To my surprise, she said 'yes'. This, while causing me great joy, also made me prone to anxiety. A lot of anxiety.

This is why I spent the rest of my day getting laughed at by my brother, who is no help to the situation, and worrying.

Feeling lightheaded and nervous, I cautiously walked down to Daphne's room. I heard bustling, so someone was in there. I knocked on the door and the movement stopped. All was silent until I heard Pansy's giggle.

The door opened and there she stood, looking radiant as ever. I had never seen one so beautiful. She wore a blue gown that matched my eyes. It also made her eyes stand out. The corset was tight and there were thin, see-through bits of blue, shimmery fabric that fell around the outside of her shoulders, leaving her collarbone entirely exposed. Her hair was up in a messy bun with little strands flying out around her face and on her neck.

I was speechless, to say the least. Daphne was worried, I could tell that much. She thought that I didn't like how she looked, so her gaze shifted downward and her smile fell.

"You are," I said, lifting her hand to my lips, "the most beautiful woman that I've ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with." Her head popped up in surprise and the color of her cheeks deepened. I held my arm out to her and she grabbed hold of it, and all of my nervousness melted away. It felt like we were from the medieval ages, with the way that we dressed and acted, but it was our time. I liked it. It reminded me of the 40's, again.

HARRY

Fred and Daphne were out on their date, Luna and George were off to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what (not that anyone wanted to know), Draco and Astoria were having dinner with Cissy and Lucius, Tom and Hermione were ruling the household (as always), Theo and Blaise had disappeared again (and were most likely up to no good), so I was left alone.

I walked out on the grounds of the Manor. I found a tall tree and climbed. I sat on a branch and watched the stars.

I thought about life. Life is harsh. Life is difficult. Life is forgiving. Life is kind. How life can be all of these things at once—I doubted that I would ever know.

Immersed in my thoughts, I didn't hear the near-silent footsteps approaching. Pansy climbed up the tree and claimed the spot on the branch next to me. I wasn't sure how she got up the tree in that dress, but she somehow managed.

We sat in a comfortable silence, our backs against the trunk. It was peaceful. There was a slight breeze, and Pansy shivered. I took off my coat and offered it to the blushing girl, who kindly accepted. Then, in a step of confidence and boldness, I put my arm around her.

There we sat, unmoving. We stared into one another's eyes. It felt… good. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. She responded, and that felt good, too.


	13. Savior

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_So I'm putting up this cute (and a bit sad) little chapter. I'm excited for the next chapter, which should be out soon-I hope you will all like it. 10 points to whomever can guess what the next chapter will be about..._

_~GE7_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Savior**

TOM

"What made you change?" Hermione whispered into my neck. I held her as she laid on my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't evil. You're good."

"You made me change, Hermione. I want you to realize that. You're my savior. If I hadn't been saved all those years ago, I would have killed so many out of hate."

"But so many are still dead."

"Not from me, though. That's what you have to understand. Lots of deaths were blamed on me when they're to the fault of Dumbledore. Take, for example, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were on my side. Molly and Arthur, of course, didn't know this. We got into a fight with the Order, and they were killed. Dumbledore said that they were ambushed. Everyone believed him."

"Were they good people?"

"Fabian and Gideon?" She nodded. "I see so much of them in Fred and George. They're determined, strong, and downright hilarious."

"Why do things have to be the way that they are?"

"How do you mean?"

"I have friends on their side. If they knew the truth, they'd surely some over—"

"Most are too far gone, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess you're right. I just wonder how I came to believe you so quickly."

I leaned backwards and lifted her chin with my fingers, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Because your heart is full of love. Love, forgiveness, and hope. You truly want a better world. Everyone else is corrupt. You—you're special, Mya. Never forget that." I leaned forward to kiss her soft lips.

The only thing that I wondered was how I got so lucky.

* * *

HERMIONE

I walked down to the kitchens, wanting a bit of chocolate. True, I could just ask the house elves to bring it to my room, but I still believed that they shouldn't be imprisoned. I arrived at the massive room filled with elves and noticed a familiar head of blond hair.

"Hullo, Hermione," she said, not looking at me.

"How are you faring, Luna?"

"Quite well," she said, turning to me. "I quite like it here. Especially since the rantangle infestation was taken care of."

"Which was the rantangle, again?" I asked. I was sure that she'd told me about them, before.

"The red, mouse-like creatures that laugh and disallow sleep."

"I remember!" I exclaimed, playing along. "There were some in the Hufflepuff common room, right?"

"You have a wonderful memory, Hermione," Luna praised me. I just remembered her saying something about Hufflepuffs and rantangles. Did it matter that they weren't real creatures? No. It made Luna happy, though.

"How is George?"

She blushed, "Wonderful. He's so sweet. He protects me from the ordopfits."

"That's very nice of him."

"Yes, it is. I've told him many times. And he doesn't scoff when I talk about the creatures that no one but few can see. He believes me, like you."

That's fantastic, Luna. I'm very happy for the both of you."

* * *

TOM

As the meeting ended, I leaned over to Hermione, who was seated next to me, and whispered, "Stay." She looked at me, confusedly, but complied with my request.

After a few minutes, only Remus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Psyche (Severus's wife—he does have one), Harry, Hermione, and I were the only ones left. They all gathered around Hermione and I. Hermione and Harry looked at us with odd faces, not knowing what to expect.

Severus gulped, stepping forward, as he knew that no one else would have the guts to tell her. "Hermione, it has been most unfortunate… your parents. Tom had the idea to retrieve them so that he may ask for your hand and so that they may attend your wedding."

"Oh, Tom!" Hermione squealed, jumping to hug me. "That is so very sweet—wait. What is most unfortunate?"

"When we went to your home, the house was destroyed. Your parents are dead." Hermione stared straightforward, not making a sound. Harry looked positively shocked. Everyone glanced towards one another, waiting to see what would happen.

Hermione fell to her knees and stared at her hands. A single tear slid down her cheek. No one moved but Harry, who fell to the ground and pulled her to his chest, where she broke out in sobs. He started to rock her back and forth.

Severus and Lucius took a few steps back, silently discussing a funeral. Narcissa and Psyche left to the kitchens, returning only a minute later with tea and a blanket, but withheld it from Hermione, who was still being comforted by her brother. Bellatrix and I just exchanged a long and hard glance.

"Hermione?" Bella called, softly, sinking to the ground. She grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and willed my crying fiancée to look her way.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know that this is a bit early, but I was wondering… well, Remus has always seen you as a daughter and I've loved you since you came so—would you mind if we adopted you?"

Hermione's head shot up. "No, Bella. I wouldn't mind. I'd actually very much like that."

"Wonderful!" Bellatrix squealed, pulling Hermione out of Harry's arms and into her own. Remus bent down to join in. "I've always wanted a daughter!"

* * *

REMUS

"You've made Bella and myself very happy, 'Mione. Thank you," I said, offering Hermione more honey for her tea, which she politely declined. "She's always wanted kids, but with Azkaban and everything that's happened, we found out that she's infertile."

"Oh, Remus," she placed her hand on my own.

"It's alright. We've got the perfect daughter, now. I hope that we were insensitive at asking so early—"

"No. It gives me comfort to know that someone cares."

"Well I've looked at you as my daughter since day one, 'Mione. I hope you know that."

"I do. Thank you." Tom walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, would you mind if I had a chat with Remus, here?"

"Not at all." She stood up and kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Hullo, Tom."

"Evening, Remus. As you know, I was planning to ask Mr. Granger for Hermione's hand. As that plan failed, I suppose I'll have to ask her adoptive father."

"I know you love her, Tom. You have my blessing. It's Bella's that you might have some trouble with." We both laughed.

"I do love her. She's my savior."

"She's saved us all in many ways."


	14. A Wedding

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Finally, Hermione and Tom get married!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Amanda... I'll explain later..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Wedding**

TOM

I looked down at Hermione, who was lying on the bed. Her curls tumbled down her back, and the sheets just covered the creamy skin of her lower back. She looked like an angel.

Today was our wedding day, though, and I had to leave before she woke.

I placed a soft kiss upon her brow before leaving. I headed down to Pansy, Luna, Astoria, and Daphne's room. As I expected, the only ones in the room were Harry and Pansy. Deciding to have some fun, I lightly tapped Harry's shoulder.

"Not now, Pansy," he muttered and I stifled my laughter. I pushed his shoulder a bit harder and he groaned. I tried it one last time and he said (loudly), "5 more bloody minutes!"

His disadvantage was that he was spooning Pansy, so he ended up yelling this into her ear. She jumped and turned, yelling, "What the hell, Harry?"

Then she saw me.

"Harry, wake up," she shook him, lightly, her eyes trained on me, her mouth in a perfect 'O'.

"Fine," he muttered, sitting up to look at his girlfriend. "What?"

She pointed at me. His head turned very slowly. Apparently, my face scared my fiancée's brother enough to make him fall out of bed. Luckily, he had boxers on.

He looked frazzled, which was amusing, and started promising that he wouldn't stay in Pansy's room anymore.

"Harry, calm down." When he didn't stop apologizing I yelled, "Potter! Listen!" That shut him up. "You can stay in here as long as you like, but you have to use a silencing charm. You know how to produce one, correct?" He nodded. "And a contraceptive charm?" They both nodded. "Good. Now get ready—I'm getting married today. Pansy, if you'd help Hermione dress, that would be great." I walked towards the door but stopped as I was almost out and turned, saying, "I apologize for scaring the both of you. I couldn't resist, though."

I headed to the boys' room, where the rest were. I pulled the same prank, waking up Draco, Fred, and George. Their reactions were similar to Harry's.

George looked near tears as I stared at the 3 boys with the most disappointed look that I could muster. "I am very dissatisfied with all of you. I thought you had more class. What were you thinking?"

"We—" Draco tried.

"No! Your parents will be very disappointed, Draco. What were to happen if one of these lovely ladies was impregnated by your foolishness?"

That was when Fred looked up at me. I saw the fire in his eyes as the mischievous smile of his crept onto his face and he jumped up yelling, "LIAR!"

I tried to hold it together, but I couldn't look Fred in the eyes and keep my appearance. We laughed it off and I told them the same thing that I told Harry. Afterwards, I sent Pansy, Luna, Astoria, and Daphne to get Hermione ready.

Then, I headed down and met with Severus, Remus, and Lucius. They helped to prepare me for my big day. They all share stories of their weddings. Each wedding was different. Remus's was a secret, Lucius's was very public, and Severus's was in the middle. I decided that mine was a bit like all of them. It was a secret to the world, yet in the public eye of the Death Eaters. Still, only friends would come.

"I'm just blessed that Psyche actually agreed to that date—I thought she wouldn't like some Death Eater like me," Severus said.

Lucius laughed. "It's actually quite ironic how she happened to be an inner circle member, huh?"

"Yeah. I lucked out there," Severus said.

"You think you got lucky? My fiancée came out of the future to save me. I'm… rather blessed, aren't I?" I asked.

"You are. She's always been the brightest student that I've had, even if she was annoying," Severus said, smirking.

"That's my Hermione that you're talking about. I'd watch what you say, Sev," I said, but I couldn't help the smile that came to me.

"She was always smart. She figured out that I was a werewolf before anyone else did—even those who were in their older years!" Remus said with pride.

HERMIONE

Someone shook my shoulder. "Go away, Tom." They shook it again. "Later." One more time pissed me off and I flipped around and opened my eyes just as the camera flashed.

"You're getting married, today!" Astoria, Luna, Daphne, and Pansy said at the same time.

I rubbed my eyes. "I suppose that thought slipped my mind."

"Time to get ready!" Narcissa said from the doorway.

I was pulled into the bathroom, where I was made over. As Pansy did my hair, Daphne and Astoria were painting my nails. Luna focused on my make-up (even though I wore very little), and Bella, Cissy, and Psyche bustled about, gathering and organizing everything.

Once I was done with my torture—sorry, make-over, I stepped into my dress. It was a beautiful, white, mermaid-style dress. The top was lacy and the bottom was soft and flowy. My hair was done up in a nice bun with curls coming down to frame my face. I wore no veil, but I had Easter lilies secured in my hair.

There was a knock at the door. Remus came in and smiled at me. He walked over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You look beautiful, darling," he said. I grabbed hold of the arm that he was offering to me, and everyone wished me luck.

TOM

I was extremely anxious. As I stood up at the altar, Severus at my side, I was worried. You might ask why, but it's pretty obvious. All my life, I'd been enamored with the beautiful muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. She was the only person that I'd ever loved. I put my heart in her hands, and she could break it so easily. Not that I didn't trust her, it's just that I knew that she could do better than me—who wouldn't be nervous?

As Luna came to stand in her place as maid of honor, my heart was beating 100 times per minute. Hermione, being a Gryffindor for many years of her life, refused to let our wedding be Slytherin colors. It wasn't that she hated Slytherin, it was that she didn't like green. I flat out said 'no' to Gryffindor colors, so we compromised. Blue and silver fit us well.

The large ballroom was decorated in the colors, and Luna wore a blue muggle bridesmaid's dress. Hermione warned me that she'd be wearing a traditional muggle gown. I didn't mind.

My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it thumping. I was surprised no one said anything. My face was heating up and I'm pretty sure I was hyperventilating.

The doors opened and it all stopped—time, my heart… everything.

Hermione was more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. Remus walked her down the aisle and I couldn't do anything but smile.

She reached me and I held onto her hands, making sure that she was there. As Lucius began the proceedings, Hermione and I just stared into one another's eyes. We exchanged vows and promises of eternal love while the spells were cast over us, binding us together through marriage.

If you were to ask me what I remembered about that day, it would be two words—'I do'.

* * *

_So I dedicated this to Amanda because at swim practice, my coach likes to joke around and make us believe that he's mad or wants us to do another set or something, and Amanda's always the one who jumps up (very boldly-our coach is a scary man and I don't have the guts to stand up to him like she does) and yells "LIAR!" He always starts laughing and cursing Amanda for ruining his fun. This is why I had Fred call Tom's bluff._

_Please review-I hope you liked this chapter! Even if you didn't, I'd still like to hear your feedback._


	15. The Things I Neglect

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Hey, everyone! So this is a short chapter, but I needed to add this and I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible. This is my schedule for the next few weeks: I'll post this (plus maybe another chapter) today, and then I'm leaving for vacation on the 21st (unless the world ends), and my laptop will stay at home. I'll bring my notebook and write another chapter, though, so that should be up on the 28th or 29th._

_This story is almost done-crazy, right? Question: should my next story be Hermione/Sirius, Hermione/Fred, Hermione/George, Hermione/Regulus, or Hermione/Remus?_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Things I Neglect**

TOM

Admittedly, I felt bad.

Two reasons. First, in all of the daze of the wedding, I had been neglecting my duties as head of the Death Eaters. Second, in effect of my previous reason, I couldn't take Hermione on a honeymoon. Not that Hermione is that type of girl, but I wanted her to have a regular marriage.

I guess you can't have a regular marriage when a 17 year-old muggleborn witch marries a nearly 70 year-old half-blood wizard who is the heir of Slytherin and looks to be in his 20s.

She didn't seem to mind. I promised to take her anywhere she wanted once the war was over.

Back to my neglecting. I went to the war room and discussed a strategy. I wanted to get this thing over with. Once Dumbledore was gone, the wizarding world would be free, again. Harry posed the idea of a surprise attack. Evidently, this would have to happen. We couldn't wait for the Order to attack. We'd be split up and useless. Hermione made me swear that if we were to fight anywhere, it wouldn't be at Hogwarts. She loves that school too damn much. To be fair, I do too.

Then, I made a hasty and rather stupid decision. I told them to get everyone ready. The first attack would happen by the end of the week.

Remus and Severus came in to tell us that most of the Aurors of the Order would be leaving on trips authorized by the Ministry in that coming week. The rest of the Order would be visiting the Ministry on that Saturday to check records about all of the death eaters. Other good news, on Saturdays, the Ministry was almost empty.

The plan was set and we were preparing. I was ready. We were ready.

* * *

HERMIONE

Tom's really excited about ending everything. I understand why—this whole thing is so stressful. The planning, the executing, the pain, the tears—I know it will all be worth it. It will be a good world for my future children to grow up in.

I was wandering the castle one day when I walked into Harry. Quite literally, I walked straight into his chest, being off in my own world. He was in his own, as well. As I hadn't just hung out with him in awhile, we decided to go on a walk.

"How's the married life?" he asked, bumping into me and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Interesting. Not all too different from before, I suppose. I'm just more in love. How's your girl?" I asked, holding the hand that rested on my shoulder in one of my own hands.

He blushed. When I laughed, Harry gripped my hand and spun me out and back in so that I fell onto his chest. We laughed for a bit before he answered, "Wonderful."

We stood for a moment, just staring at one another. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my chin in his neck. "We've changed so much, Harry."

"How do you mean?" he asked, pulling back to look down at me, but keeping me in his arms.

"When I first met you, you were Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. You were dangerous and handsome, quite sweet, to be honest, and I didn't know you. Now, you're my brother. You are my best friend, and you are no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived. You're just Harry Potter. You think rationally, and you study every once and awhile. You're still kind and handsome, but you don't dive into danger out of stupidity."

I ignored his exasperated 'Oi!'

"And I've changed, too."

"You aren't that bothersome little Gryffindor princess who happens to be friends with Harry Potter." It was my turn for the offended 'Oi!' "You're Hermione Riddle. You are the strongest and brightest witch that I've ever met."

"And what's better, she's the most beautiful," said Tom, stepping out of the shadows. "Now, Harry, I believe that there was a lovely witch looking for you. She said to meet her in her room."

"Thanks, Tom," Harry said, kissing my cheek and shaking Tom's hand.

* * *

TOM

Here it was. The moment of truth. Time for battle.

Hermione was ready, and she made sure that I was, too. We headed down to the Malfoy dining hall to prepare with everyone else. Once we did roll-call, we went one-by-one into the Floo system, where we traveled to the Ministry.

Severus apparated into the Manor to alert everyone that the Order was on their way. Remus was with them as to not make them suspicious.

I was just ready to get rid of the crazy wizard called 'Dumbledore'.

HERMIONE

As Tom and I came through the Floo, we witnessed the beginning of battle break out. Hoods were ripped off and hexes were exchanged.

Many odd looks went to Tom, who decided to forego the Voldemort look. I jumped into battle, noticing that Harry and Tom had, as well. Tom and Dumbledore immediately went at it. Harry was fighting a very confused Bill. I fought with many elder Order members.

That was when I heard it.

"Hermione?"

I turned to see Ginny. She was in complete shock. Her wand dropped to the ground.


	16. And Then It Was All Over

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Here you go! If I don't get a chance to write before the holidays, Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanza, Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday to Jesus!_

_If there's a character or spell in here that you don't recognize, it's because I made it up._

* * *

**Chapter 16: And Then It Was All Over**

HERMIONE

Ginny ran and hugged me while I put up a shield charm around the both of us and _Accio_'d her wand, handing it back to her.

"I didn't know what happened to you! I was so worried, 'Mione! Wait—why are you fighting _for_ them?" she asked me as I returned back to battle. She was just lucky that she wasn't getting hit by any spells.

"Ginny, I know that this sounds crazy, but Dumbledore's the bad guy. Tom tells the truth to us—even Harry's fighting on this side, against Dumbledore. Now hurry up and help me before you get hit!"

Her face was blank, though. How could I expect her to understand so quickly? It took me awhile. I noticed that she wasn't looking at me. Adverting my eyes from the fight for a mere second, I noticed where her eyes were. They were on Harry, who was now helping Tom fight Dumbledore.

"It's true," she whispered. It distracted me from my fight. I felt a burning sensation and suppressed the urge to scream. I felt as though a million needles were being stabbed into my body while I lost all of my strength. I only realized what the curse was until Ginny _Stupefy_'d the caster. The Cruciatus.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked, grabbing onto my arm to help steady me.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that you believe me."

"You've got to tell me everything, you know." So I did. As we fought, back to back, against the Order, I told her the whole truth. I told her every lie that she'd been told.

By the end, she was seething with anger. "I cannot believe this! Why would my own parents lie to me all these years? Riddle was right all along!"

"They most likely didn't know the truth, nor will they be able to accept it." Ginny let out a fierce growl and tackled an older Order member to the ground.

"Way to go, Ginny!" Fred shouted.

"Glad to see you've been enlightened!" George added, shooting a spell at another Order member.

"You knew, too?" Ginny called, blocking a pink spell.

"Of course, Gin!" Fred yelled.

"We always know!" George said.

"Hermione, look out!" Ron yelled, as Bella approached me.

"Ronald?" I turned to see Ron shooting a spell at Bellatrix.

Luckily, Remus cast a protection charm over his the two of us before the shot could near us. If Bella had cast a shield charm, the spell would have bounced off and hit me.

"Ron, she's not bad—the Order is!" Ginny yelled.

"This isn't a time to joke!" Ron yelled back, still dueling a Death Eater.

"She isn't," I said.

"What on earth are you talking about, Hermione?"

"The Death Eaters are the good guys!"

But Ron was distracted. "Harry, watch out! Voldemort's right behind you!" It distracted Harry enough for Dumbledore to get one on him. Tom sent a cure to the stinging hex at Harry, who got up and started fighting the crazy old man again.

This, of course, baffled Ron. "You've all gone nutters," he muttered. I was surprised when he shot a familiar green light at me, missing me by inches.

* * *

TOM

Harry and I battled, fiercely. The old man had back-up, so it was 4 Order members (including Dumbledore) to Harry and myself.

Suddenly, I felt a presence at my side. Without looking to see who it was, I already knew. My wife would always be by my side to help. She shot several paralysis hexes, causing both Dumbledore's back-up and many more Order members to fall. Luckily, it was a charm that she created, so no one but she knew how to reverse it.

"Ronald wouldn't listen," she said to me.

"I figured he wouldn't. I'm sorry, 'Mione. I know how much he meant to you."

"He didn't die."

"I know. But he'll go to Azkaban. That's bad enough."

* * *

HARRY

The Aurors had shown up. That's how Tom, Hermione, and I got split up. Hermione fought Moody and Reckamp, Tom fought Dumbledore and Yishter, and I fought Tonks and Litchen.

Litchen and Reckamp were both down, but Moody and Tonks were proving to be difficult enemies.

"_Expelliarmus_," I yelled, aiming the spell at Tonks.

"_P__ungere_!" Tonks countered. Another Auror, Zabhoff, joined her in her throwing of spells.

Just when I thought that Tonks would get me, Ginny came in.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, stunning Tonks. This shocked Zabhoff, and gave me time to stun him

Hermione defeated Moody and Tom got Yishter, and now, all eyes were on Tom and Dumbledore.

A green light came out of Dumbledore's wand while a red one came from Tom's.

And then it was all over.

* * *

_I was going to kill Ron, but I felt like being nice and merciful. Also, by popular vote, Ginny is good. I think that Ginny is a considerate and smart person, and she'd listen to Hermione's story and believe it, just because it's Hermione telling her. She wouldn't hold onto the childish lies that she was told like Ron would. In the chapters (yes, chapter**s**) ahead, Ginny will have a love interest... can anyone guess who it is?_


	17. The Trickery of Hermione Riddle

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_So I'm really into the Christmas spirit, which is why it is now winter for my characters._

_I hope you like this chapter-I'm glad I could get another in._

_Next chapter, I'll be focusing again on Hermione/Tom._

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Trickery of Hermione Riddle**

HERMIONE

I was vaguely aware of the cheering that was going on around me. All I knew was that it was over. When Tom and I were ready, we could have a child that would live in a good world. All that was on my mind was Tom and our future. The only thing I could see was the beauty of Tom's grey eyes.

I ran to him and he hugged me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered, setting me down but still holding on.

"I love you, too, Tom. You did it."

"We did it," he said, taking my face in his hands and forcing me to stare deeper into his eyes. "We did this. This is a good world, now. It's going to be hard, but we can fix everything."

I felt some tears of joy slip from my eyes and Tom wiped them away from my cheeks with his thumbs before pulling my face to his and taking my lips in a kiss.

When he released me, he spun me around so that he stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my stomach, his head in the crook of my neck. He placed a kiss on the skin of my neck, then one on my cheek, and another on my ear before smiling and laughing with glee that the war was over.

Ginny came over. "Ginny, I've married Tom," I said.

She smiled and laughed, "I figured. I'm just mad that I wasn't invited!"

"Sorry," Tom said, "I would have waited, but if I had, I was sure someone else would swoop in and steal her." He kissed my cheek again.

Ginny laughed again. "I understand. Just promise to be at my wedding."

"Definitely," I said.

"Depends on who you're marrying," Tom said.

"We'll have to see about that one, I'm not sure, yet," Ginny grinned.

Off to the side, I saw Fred and George exchange a look. That wasn't good. "GROUP HUG!" they yelled at the same time.

I have to admit that it was funny to see all of the Death Eaters in a giant group hug. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

Then, the fireworks went off. They were in all different shapes and colors, and one shot up spelling out the word 'Victory'. The twins were just lucky that the fireworks didn't blow up the ministry and were somewhat contained.

* * *

GINNY

Things settled down after the end of the war. Things were rocky, I admit. Many of the Order members were put into Azkaban, Ron included. He was fine with it, though. At his trial, he stated that he would rather go there than to have to be with all of us 'crazy nutters'. Some people just have trouble accepting the truth.

Charlie didn't have to go to Azkaban because he wasn't really a part of the Order. He did sympathize with them, but he listened to reason when Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and I talked to him.

Bill and Fleur fled the country to France. To be honest, I didn't mind. I liked Bill too much to have him sent to Azkaban, and I know he would listen to reason, but he was too far into the Order to not go to Azkaban. And as long as I didn't have to see Phlegm, I was okay.

Percy helped out with the reformation of the ministry. As it turns out, he knew the truth for awhile, but mum and dad wouldn't believe him, so they kicked him out, telling us that he left.

Speaking of mum and dad, they also fled the country. I suppose I'd rather have them do that than be convicted, as they are my parents, but they wouldn't listen to reason—I know it. I have no idea where they'd go. America, maybe.

Fred was dating Daphne, still. I liked Daphne. She was a real laugh, once you got her to talk. George proposed to Luna. She, of course, said 'yes'. I was ecstatic, as one of my oldest friends would be marrying my brother. He asked her just after the group hug ended.

Hermione and Tom were an amazing couple, I must say. He loved her—you could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. They seemed more and more in love with each passing day. Tom was working really hard on reforming the ministry, and with Hermione's help, he did so. Tom was elected the Minister of Magic. He told me about plans of reforming Hogwarts, too.

As for me, I was on my own. I didn't have a boyfriend, and my family wasn't looming over me. It was the happiest I'd been in a long while.

* * *

THEODORE

I can't believe I let Hermione talk me into this. Actually, I can believe it, as she's good at manipulating. I think she learned it from Tom. Anyways, I sat at the Three Broomsticks. I wasn't really sure what we'd be doing. All I knew is that I was meeting Tom and Hermione.

Hermione and I had created a good friendship since she'd started to stay at Malfoy Manor. Now that the war was over, she was always busy trying to think up new laws. I'd missed her.

Tom walked into the restaurant. He wore the same thing that I did—work robes, as the two of us had just come from work at the ministry. He sat down in the booth across from me and smiled, shaking my hand, "Hullo, Theo."

"Evening, Tom. Where's 'Mione?"

"She'll be here soon. Something about forgetting something at home." I knew by his evil grin that he knew something that I didn't, though.

"What's she doing to me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Theo."

"You know exactly what I'm—" I stopped, mid-sentence, because I was interrupted by the door to the restaurant swinging open. My mouth dropped open. Standing in the doorway was Hermione Riddle… and Ginevra Weasley. The latter was looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. She wore a grey dress and a light purple jacket

The two of them walked over to the table and Tom stood up and gave Hermione a kiss. "Bye, then," she said.

"Wait—you're leaving, Hermione?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"You can't expect me to stay for your date—can you?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Tom looked down at her with pride and admiration. Then, the two of them bolted from the restaurant before Ginny or I could get the chance to speak, again.

"That was unexpected," I said.

"You're telling me. 'Oh, Gin. It's just that I haven't seen you in forever. Let's hang out at the Three Broomsticks. It'll be just like old times'," she mimicked. I laughed.

"Well, we can revenge this set-up later. For now, how about I treat you to a dinner?" I asked, hoping that my nerves couldn't be heard in my voice.

Ginny smiled up at me, prettily. "I'd like that."

GINNY

Theo's cute. He's a lot taller than me—6'0", and he has dark hair and eyes. Not as dark as Tom, but still dark. He's also really sweet, and I didn't mind when he asked me to stay and have dinner with him. I killed two birds with one stone—got dinner and I got to talk to a hot bloke.

Theo was really gentlemanly, talking about his job as an Auror and asking if I'd return to Hogwarts or test out of my classes. At this point, I wasn't sure. He actually helped to counsel me into picking a good career.

After dinner, we went for a walk. It started to snow and the lilac cardigan that I borrowed from Astoria didn't warm me. When Theo noticed that I was shivering, he took of his coat and placed it around my shoulders. It was a cliché, but I liked it. Then, he boldly grabbed hold of my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his.

Now, I had to thank the trickery of one Hermione Riddle.


	18. New Beginnings

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_So this chapter is pretty long. I didn't plan for it to be, but I added a lot of stuff as I wrote. I hope you all like it, and I hope that everyone had great holidays!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: New Beginnings**

HERMIONE

"Can I please have a hint?" I begged. Tom was standing behind me, his hands over my eyes while I tried to guess where we might be.

"Nope."

"Not one? Please?"

"Fine. One. You love this, and you can finally have it."

"Tom, I already have everything that I love, though."

"You do now," he said, removing his hands. I looked up at Hogwarts and then back at Tom with a confused look. "I bought it. Now you can reform it like you wanted to."

I looked back up at the school in complete awe. Tom bought Hogwarts for me. For our children to go to. I returned my gaze to Tom. "You are…"

"Absolutely amazing?"

"Precisely, love," I said, leaning in to kiss the most wonderful man in the entire wizarding world.

* * *

GINNY

"I'm glad that we're doing this," I said, hopping onto the couch. "I haven't seen much of you, and when we were supposed to hang out, you ditched me with Theo."

"And you are dating now. Why am I suddenly the bad guy?" Hermione asked with a sadistic smirk.

"Tom really has changed you, you know?"

"I know."

"And yes, I am glad that you left me with Theo, but I would have liked a little more heads up so that I could've looked nicer."

"First, I'm a bit offended that you try so hard to look good for Theo and not for me. Second, if I had told you, you wouldn't have agreed to come."

"True," I admitted. I looked around the common room and smiled. "You haven't been in here awhile, have you?"

"No," Hermione said, smiling slightly with a look of remembrance on her face. "When I went back to the 40's, I was in Ravenclaw. This… I've missed it." She, too, glanced around the red and gold room that was lit up, nicely.

"Were the Gryffindors nice back then?"

"To Tom, Harry, and George? Not at all. To Fred and myself? Some were. John Lupin, for example, was."

"You met Remus's dad? He's technically your grandfather."

She laughed, "I suppose that he is. I never thought about it that way. In that case, I was best friends with my grandmother."

"What was she like?"

"Her name was Jessica Shield. She was extremely pretty—a muggleborn, too. She was in Ravenclaw with Fred and I. I'll never forget her."

"I feel like I've missed out on so much."

"You have."

HERMIONE

Ginny and I sat around talking for hours. She asked me questions about my time in the 40's and I asked her about how she was coping with everything.

"It's a surprise, I must admit," she said. She stared into the fire which illuminated her face, intensifying the beauty in it. It also made her hair look even more red. When we were younger, I remember feeling comforted by my only girl friend. Now, as adults (or as close to being adults as someone can be without actually being one), I realize that she is truly my best friend. I regretted not having her at my wedding, and swore to myself that I'd make up for it.

I interrupted my own thoughts by saying, "I'd be shocked if it weren't. How are you holding up?"

There was a long pause before she said, "I think I love Theo." I motioned for her to go on and did. "I know that it's only been a short while, but he's helped me with believing everything. When you told me, I trusted you so I believed, but I was still skeptical. Theo has helped me through all of that. He's helped me to get over my guilt for fighting alongside Dumbledore, and he's made me happier than I've been in a long while."

"I'm happy for you, Ginny. I'm sure that he feels the same way."

A look of panic stretched across her face. "But what if he doesn't? What if he's just being nice and doesn't fancy me like I do him? What if—"

"Ginny, I've learned a lot of things during my time with Tom. One of those things is that if you keep asking yourself 'what if's, you won't get anywhere. If you just live and enjoy things the way that they are at the present time, you'll be happier and life will end up the way you want it."

"Hermione Granger would never say something like that to me. She'd tell me to analyze every possible 'what if' imaginable." For a brief moment, I thought that she was mad and wished for Hermione Granger back. Then, she added, "I think that Hermione Riddle suits you much better."

GINNY

I was contented. The school year was over, so Hermione and I could sit in the common room (having our sleepover) in peace. I was glad that we could hang out, just like old times. We sat and laughed. That was when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Pansy ran in, followed by Tom, Theo, and Harry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she squealed, jumping up and down, showing off her diamond ring.

"You are engaged to Harry Potter and that's what's wrong?" I asked. Pansy glared at me, but I just smiled. I saw Harry, Theo, and Tom trying to stifle their laughs behind Pansy.

Pansy turned back to Hermione, completely ignoring me. "'Mione, would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course, Pansy," Hermione stood and hugged her friend. "Congratulations, by the way." Then, Hermione went over to hug Harry. She whispered something into his ear and he smiled and nodded. It was probably something sisterly.

I felt like I owed it to Harry to congratulate him, even though I didn't like his fiancée. I stood up and walked over to him to give him the biggest hug that I could.

While I did so, Pansy asked Hermione, "Would you mind if I joined?"

"Actually Pansy, I was hoping to spend the night with just Ginny. I owe it to her—I haven't seen her in forever." When she saw Pansy's sad face and my gloating one, she added, "Besides, I think you should spend the night with Harry in celebration. Don't you think?"

"You're right, 'Mione."

"She always is," said Tom, moving over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

I felt a comfortable and familiar presence behind me. Theo wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into him. He whispered into my ear. "Mind if we could talk?"

"Sure," I said as he lead me out of the common room. We went for a walk, unspeaking, just holding hands and enjoying the company of one another. Theo made a turn, pulling me with him towards a place near the astronomy tower. He knocked 3 times on a door that I'd never seen before, and it opened. We stepped through the doorway to a balcony, and Theo shut the door.

"I have something to tell you. If you don't have anything to say, that's fine."

"Theo, you're scaring me. Just tell me what you want to say. I won't judge you."

"You're different than all of the other girls I've dated. I feel… happy around you. You light up the room when you walk in—you are funny and clever. I don't want to lose you. Ginny, I love you."

In that moment, I knew. I was completely sure of what I said next. "I love you, too." I leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. The spark was there, as it always was, but it seemed intensified. He pulled me closer by my hips before pulling me up, completely, to sit on the edge of the balcony so that I was at his height. I wasn't scared of falling. I knew that Theo would catch me. I trusted him with my life. I only trusted Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George with my life. I wasn't a very trusting person. To have his name added to that list… he was a keeper.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, our breaths mingling. "Let's get married."

"What?" I asked, surprised. I loved him, but that was out of the blue.

"Let's do it. I love you too much to lose you. I think that we should."

I smiled, "Sure." It was a spontaneous decision, but a good one. "But I don't think we should tell anyone other than Hermione and Tom. We wouldn't want to spoil Harry and Pansy's news."

"Feeling guilty for taking the spotlight off of your best friend, Pansy?"

I punched him before tugging him closer. "For Harry. He's always been there for me. I want to do the same for him."

HERMIONE

Pansy and Harry left. Tom stayed and sat on the couch with me as we waited for Theo and Ginny to return.

"Thanks for Hogwarts, love. It does truly need reform."

"First things first, you need to appoint some Professors and a headmaster."

"Only the best for our future children."

"Who were you thinking?"

"Snape for Headmaster. I liked my father when he taught DADA in my third year. He can come if he'd like the job."

"I know your father, and I know that he would."

Before I could add any more names to the list, Ginny and Theo stepped into the common room looking thoroughly snogged.

"We've got some news," said Theo, stepping forward and pulling Ginny with him by her small hand.

"We're getting married!"

* * *

GINNY

Theo and Tom left later that night after both Hermione and Tom made fun of me. They said that I was just jealous that Pansy was engaged and wanted to do the same. I knew they were joking so I didn't use the bat bogey hex on them, but rather a tickling hex. It served its purpose.

In the morning, I woke up and laid in my bed, reminiscing about old memories, all while being happy about new ones. That was when Hermione hopped out of bed and ran for the bathroom located in the girl dorms. I followed her up and held her hair as she got rid of last night's dinner.

I knew she wasn't alright. She didn't say anything about how she felt bad for being unable to retain the food that the house elves had worked so hard on.

"Ginny," she said, looking straight in my eyes, "I think that I'm pregnant."

* * *

_I imagined that Pansy and Ginny wouldn't get along, and they won't ever get along. They both have strong personalities-those don't mix well. I hope that everyone liked this chapter-I didn't plan for Hermione to get pregnant this early, but it ended up that way._

_If anyone has ideas for Professors of Hermione's new Hogwarts, I'd like to hear them._

_Should Daphne and Fred get engaged next or Luna and George?_

_Should Tom and Hermione have a boy, a girl, or twins? How many kids should they have? I have some idea of how many I want for them, but I'd like to hear your feedback._


	19. Surprises, Weddings, and Babies

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_So I just remembered that George already proposed to Luna... I forgot!_

_I'm dedicating this chapter to BlueRose22 for helping me out with the job appointments._

_There's a new poll on my profile about what ship I should write next. Go vote!_

_Tom and Hermione and having kids... many people say that they should be twins, but I'm not decided. If anyone has any names, I'd love to hear them._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Surprises, Weddings, and Babies**

TOM

"Another surprise?" Hermione asked as I lead her towards the front steps. "You do too much for me, Tom. You'll have blown all of your money away on presents for me before we can even start a family."

"_Our_ money, and I won't. Ready?"

"I suppose," she said. I let her see her present. It was a castle. I sold Riddle Manor, not wanting to live there. With that money (plus there's the fact that I'm me, so I have a lot of money that I didn't have when I was a kid), I bought a new home. "Oh, Tom!" she gasped.

"It's our home, Hermione. We can raise our family here," I said, grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to me so that our faces were just inches apart.

"About that, Tom," she started. I became instantly curious. "I was wondering when you'd want to start doing that?"

"Whenever you're ready, love. Why?"

"What if I said that we could have a family in just a few months?"

"What are you saying, Hermione?"

"I'm pregnant, Tom. Ginny brought me to St. Mungo's the other day after our sleepover." I didn't say anything. I was in too much shock. My mouth hung open. "Love, please say something," Hermione pleaded, looking fearful. "If you don't want it—"

I leaned forward and kissed her. Our lips still connected, I picked her up and gave her a spin. Still holding her off the ground, I broke the kiss and asked a question that should have been obvious to her, "Why would I not want our baby? Ours, Hermione. You and me. The two of us—we did this… amazing thing! Of course I want him or her. They'll be half you. I sure hope that they receive your kindness."

"And your hair."

"Your eyes."

"Your power."

"Our brain power."

"Tom, our baby will have all of those things and more," she said, smiling.

"They'll be the greatest damn baby out there—youngest Minister of Magic."

"Head Auror."

"Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Our baby is going to be talented."

"They'll be able to handle a wand like you do."

"And they'll be sneaky."

"They'll be smart enough to find a basilisk."

"Smart enough to be Head Boy or Girl."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

GINNY

It was the day of Luna and George's wedding. I was so happy for the both of them. As Fred walked me down the aisle, all I could do was smile. I came up to stand next to Hermione as Fred took his place next to Harry. George was extremely nervous, I could tell.

The doors opened and Luna stepped through them. Saying that she looked amazing was an understatement. Her blond hair flowed down her back in waves and was held out of her face by a braid that functioned as a headband. Her dress was perfectly Luna. She was accompanied by Remus, whom she'd asked to act as her father.

As Remus gave Luna away to George, you could tell that he was still in shock at her beauty. I didn't think his mouth would close. It only did once Luna smiled at him. He smiled back. Everyone could see the love in their eyes.

"Dearly beloved," Tom began. "We are gathered together here in the sight of Merlin, and in the face of this company, to join together this wizard and this witch in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If any wizard can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Tom continued, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it.

Tom turned to George. "George, your vows."

"Luna," George began, clearing his throat. "I promise to keep you and to protect you throughout our hopefully many years together. When I saw you that day at the Malfoy estate, something happened. I felt the urge to be near you, to learn more about you. You interest me. You always have something to say, and you aren't afraid to say it. That's what I love most about you. I promise to love you until death and beyond, and I promise to stay by your side. I only ask that you love me in return."

"Luna," Tom said, "Your vows, please."

Luna stared into George's eyes and began. "George, I love you more than I've ever loved anything. You are always with me when I'm feeling sad to make me feel better and to keep away the flopperjings. I am never sorrowful when in your presence, as you never give me reason to feel such a way. I promise to try and make you as happy as you make me. I also promise to protect you from the romples, nasty things. They love anything with red hair." George laughed and smiled, as did the rest of those who watched. "I promise to stay with you forever, through thick and thin, through sickness and health, through eckamp infestations and pickler bites. Forever and always will my love stretch for you."

Tom smiled and handed George a ring for him to put onto Luna's hand. George said, "With this ring, I thee wed." Luna did the same as she received George's ring from Tom.

Tom then said to the company, "For as much as George and Luna have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before Merlin and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are wizard and wife."  
Tom lifted his wand and raised it over the two. A brilliant white light surrounded them, binding them together. When the light faded, Tom said, "George, you may now kiss your—" but George and Luna were already snogging. Tom laughed before adding, "bride."

* * *

HERMIONE

I flooed to the headmaster's office. Severus sat behind the desk, filling out some papers. Without looking up, he said, "Good afternoon, Hermione. If you could take a seat…"

I sat before him and he looked up, smiling. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for this position. Second, I'd like to run over a list of the future Professors."

I nodded and leaned forward, curious about whom he might have picked.

"Headmaster, myself, obviously. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin. Potions, Draco Malfoy. Herbology, Neville Longbottom." I gave him a curious look and he said, "The boy is miserable at anything and everything that doesn't include some type of plant. As long as I don't have to deal with him blowing up the Potions Lab, I'm alright with him working on the staff." I laughed and he went on, "Care of Magical Creatures, Charlie Weasley. Ancient Runes, Bathsheba Babbling. Astronomy, Aurora Sinistra. Divination, Sybil Trelawney. Arithmancy, Septima Vector. Flying, Rolanda Hooch. History of Magic, Cuthbert Binns. Muggle Studies, Penelope Clearwater. Transfiguration, Theodore Nott. Lastly, Charms, Ginevra Weasley."

"Wow. You have put a lot of thought into this. I approve of everyone accept Trelawney."

"That's only because you do not believe in Divination."

"True."

"To be fair, though, Divination is a joke."

"Thank you! I'd have taken it out of the school but most wizards believe in it."

"It's alright. Sometimes prophecies come true."

"Rarely."

"Is anything ever truly guaranteed?"

"I suppose not."

"Now, I must congratulate you on your child."

"How did you know?"

"Bella was overjoyed. Do you know the sex yet?"

"No. The healer said that I'm in my fourth month, and I won't find out for about month or so."

"And I will be the first person you'll tell, correct?"

I just laughed.


	20. The Prophet Article

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_So I decided today that I'd like to finish this story within this or next week so that I can focus on my finals._

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story._

_There will probably only be a few chapters left. If I change my mind, I might elongate the story and go through Hermione and Tom's time as parents. What are your thoughts?_

_I'm still waiting for names, people! What would you name the brilliant and gorgeous child/children of Hermione and Tom?_

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Prophet Article**

TOM

"Ready, Mrs. Riddle?" the healer asked.

"As I'll ever be, Katie," Hermione said. She was shaking. I knew that it wasn't from being scared of the healer or whatnot. Apparently, Hermione attended school with her. So that narrowed her shaking down to two things. Whether it was from nerves or the freezing temperature of St. Mungo's, I wasn't sure. I wouldn't blame her if it was either one. It was bloody freezing in the hospital. Besides, she was probably just nervous—I was. Today, we were doing a check-up on our baby. We wanted to make sure Tom or Hermione Jr. was safe and healthy.

The healer lifted up Hermione's shirt just enough to expose her stomach. Then, Healer Bell put some weird gel on my wife's midsection. She pulled out her wand and ran it over Hermione. Lots of numbers and letters were depicted on a small piece of parchment that the healer held. I had no idea what it meant, but it seemed that Katie did. She smiled and looked at us as she told us the news.

* * *

HERMIONE

I was sitting in the plush armchair as Tom sat on the ottoman and rubbed my feet. It had been about 6 months since I'd first gotten pregnant, 4 since I'd found out, 2 since Severus congratulated me, 1 since I'd met with Katie, and I was just starting to show. If you didn't know I was pregnant, it would just look like I'd gained a few pounds.

I saw an owl at the window, knocking its tiny head against the glass. "Tom, would you mind grabbing the Prophet?"

He ran over and fetched it. As he was heading back, he started to read. He stopped walking, his mouth wide open.

"What's wrong, Tom?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You're worrying me, love," I stated.

"Sorry, I don't mean to," he said, leaving his state of shock and pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Can I have the Prophet?" I asked, politely. It was being firmly held between his arm and his side. He didn't answer. "Tom, give me the Prophet." He shook his head. "Is it really a smart idea to anger your pregnant wife?" I asked, my anger growing.

I nearly laughed as my husband hung his head in shame, knowing that I was right. He sighed, handing over the paper. "Prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?" I asked. Then I saw the headline and my jaw hung open.

**NEW ADDITION TO THE RIDDLE HOME**

_Rita Skeeter_

_We venture to the Riddle family. Many wonder what has happened over the past few months with the mysterious family. Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle, recently wed the young Hermione Granger, known best friend of Harry Potter. The young Gryffindor, along with friends Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Fred, Weasley, and George Weasley, changed sides during the war, quite suddenly. This reporter questions why they turned against Dumbledore so quickly._

_The war was won by Tom and his followers, all while Hermione and Tom seemed to be in wedded bliss. Their wedding was unknown to many, even some of Mrs. Riddle's dearest friends, and many now question the legitimacy of the affair_

_Now, we are finding out that Hermione is pregnant. How far along? About six months. Still, we don't know much about this baby._

_In Hermione Riddle's fourth year of Hogwarts, she was accused of using a love potion on both Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. Being the bright witch that she is, she might have used this same potion on Tom Riddle. After all, many witches are charmed by his handsomeness and his power. Could this baby be one without consent on Tom's part? Quite possibly._

_We, at the Daily Prophet, will be investigating this case more along the course of the next few months._

I screamed. "I cannot stand that woman! She's done this to me before and she's doing it again!"

"How did she know?" Tom asked.

"She's a bloody illegal Animagus. A water beetle. I'm sure she got in and eavesdropped on us," I growled.

* * *

RITA

I entered the Riddle home. "You may sit," Tom said, gesturing to a chair across from his own.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

Tom was short with me as he snapped, "I didn't allow you permission to use my wife's first name. She's away for the day with Ginny Weasley."

"Can you comment on Miss Weasley's recent engagement?" The engagement had been recently released to the public by myself, of course.

"No. Rita, I asked you here for only a few reasons. First, to confirm my love for my wife. I am completely in love with her, and I have been for a long while. She didn't have to use a love potion. She's bloody brilliant and beautiful." As he said this, I still considered writing a nasty story about them. No one could insult my work and get away with it. Hermione proved that in her fourth year, just before blackmailing me.

Tom continued on, "Secondly, I'd like to also confirm Hermione's pregnancy. We are both overjoyed. Lastly, I'm going to tell you to stop writing articles about our family based off of conversations that we've had while you are eavesdropping. If you want to write an article about a new creature bill that Hermione writes, fine. If you'd like to write one about any policies or moves that I've made as Minister, go ahead. But don't think for one second that I'll let you dismiss our family and tell the whole wizarding world about things that we'd like to keep private. I can arrest you. I now know your secret."

"Tom, I'm home!" the two of us heard.

"Excuse me? I'm here, too!" said another voice, jokingly.

"Fine, we're home. Ginny helped me pick out the cutest baby clo—" she stopped talking upon entering the room and seeing me.

She looked even prettier than she did as a fourth year. That's what I hated. When I was back in school, I tried so hard to get people like the Marauders to fancy me. I really did. I had the biggest crush on Sirius Black. Then a girl like Hermione Granger walks into Hogwarts and catches the eyes of many, and also becomes close friends with the Marauders—I tried so hard and she didn't try at all.

"What're you doing here?" asked Ginny Weasley, another one of those girls who didn't have to try—there was the whole 'natural beauty and fiery personality' thing going on for her.

"I invited her," Tom said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, avoiding my gaze.

Tom walked over to Hermione and gripped her face in his hands. "Listen, love. I hated people thinking that you're a bad person. It made you sad, which upset me. I had to fix it. I'm just telling Rita here that—"

"I won't write anything else without your consent," I said, suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, extremely surprised.

"I promise," I said, sincerely. Looking at the complete love that passed between the two, I couldn't write anything mean. No matter how much I disliked Hermione, I knew that she didn't brew any potions, and it was wrong of me to suggest it.


	21. Note

Dear my faithful readers,

This isn't a chapter, if you can tell. I just wanted a few things from you all and then you can get back to your day.

First of all, Happy New Year! I can't believe that it's 2013 already! I started reading fanfiction near the end of fall/beginning of winter in 2011. It seems like it wasn't long ago, but look where we are now. I joined FF.N in 2012, and I've written 9 stories. This is, byfar, my most popular story.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, including QueenofDemons68, JessicaMoonbeam, Sincerely God, Nicxy, AlwaysSlytherin, Makelovenothorcruxes123, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, 100ways, CookieMonster1220, Padfootisawesome, adrianiforever, lbjw0128, loves2readalways, Tasharella, Cheliz, BlueRose22, tonygestaple, , xxxFireFlyxxx, arabellagrace, sexymarauders, Fewer then Zero, Belieber Twihard, Ice Roza, who-need's-a-hero12, shazzygirl, and all Guests who have reviewed!

I especially want to thank Belieber Twihard, BlueRose22, AlwaysSlytherin, and Sincerely God for giving me advice and their opinons through PMing. You have entertained me so much through our chats!

I have some questions now. 1: what should the new Riddle(s) be named? 2: who should be the godparents?

Remember to vote (there's a poll on my profile) for my next story's ship.

Again, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you like the end of this fic, as well as many more fics that I plan to write.

I also hope that your resolutions last more than a week-Happy 2013!

With love and the best of wishes for a new year,

greyeyes7


	22. Ringing in the New Year

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ringing in the New Year**

TOM

Ginny and Theo got married on Christmas Eve. It was a wonderful wedding. They got married at our house. The thing is, apparently, Hermione offered it to them for a venue. I didn't know this until recently. I was okay with it, but I was more than a little shocked to find everyone setting up for a wedding when I was just trying to get into the dining room. Hermione's been really busy, so she just forgot to tell me. I was in no place to bring it up. I have a pregnant wife, after all.

I stood at the front of the room (being the Minister). We were in one of Hermione's favorite rooms—the window room. It was made purely of glass. This allowed for the falling snow to be seen in the background of the wedding.

Music played and Draco walked Luna down the aisle. Draco had on black dress robes while Luna's were a soft blue. Hermione and Blaise came out in the same attire. Ginny picked that color for the wedding mainly because she claimed that it matched Theo's eye color. It was a nice color on Hermione, though. Everyone took note to her very pregnant form that showed through the dress. She was constantly complaining because she thought that she was huge. I thought that she looked beautiful.

Ginny came out through the doors dressed in a beautiful white dress. Her smile was large, as was Theo's. She was led down the aisle by Charlie, whom had taken the place of a father figure once their parents had fled.

Charlie gave Ginny away to Theo, but not after threatening to bring some of his 'dragon friends' with him to find Theo if Charlie's new brother-in-law would ever dare to hurt his baby sister. Everyone laughed good-naturedly, including Theo, but I saw the fear in his eyes. The poor boy was whipped, though, so he wouldn't back out of marrying Ginny even if I had threatened him. Come to think of it, I hadn't threatened him yet.

I started the service, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Merlin, and in the face of this company, to join together this wizard and this witch in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be—"

Ginny cleared her throat and spoke up, effectively cutting me off. "Actually, Tom, I was wondering if we could just skip to the snogging part," she stated, rather than asked.

Everyone laughed and I grinned. "I suppose. Theo, your vows."

Theo turned to everyone. "Hey, everybody. Thanks for coming. Many people asked me how Ginny and I got together. It was through Hermione and Tom. Actually, I'm still mad at the two of them for tricking me to come to that restaurant. Heads up, if Hermione ever tells you to come somewhere, she's tricking you into a date," he paused, his voice becoming more serious, "which is why you should go." He turned back to Ginny, looking straight into her eyes. "If I hadn't been tricked that day, well then I'd never have fallen in love with you, Gin. You are my light. You know how to start a party, as I'm sure everyone knows, and you keep the party going. I've only ever seen you get upset a few times," he turned back to the precession, "and let me tell you, it's a lot to handle." Ginny joke punched him and he turned back to her. "You are, Gin. You can't deny that. But that's the thing—I like to handle you."

"Did you not listen to anything I just said, lover boy?" asked Charlie.

"I meant handle her emotions," Theo said matter-of-factly, but then the famous Slytherin grin leapt onto his face, "But I like to handle her that way, too." He turned back to his bride and said, "I love you, Gin. Through both happy and sad days, I'll always be there for you."

"Oh, Theo!" Ginny exclaimed. Tears streamed down her face. She threw her arms around Theo's neck and they started snogging.

I had to, quite literally, push them apart. "Ginevra! We haven't done your vows yet!"

"Does it look like I care?" There really was no fighting with a Weasley. She went back to snogging the black-haired boy in front of her.

"Fine!" I said, "You're man and wife. Go at it."

* * *

GINNY

It was New Years' Eve. Theo and I were back at Tom and Hermione's. Hermione and I were making a great dinner. Theo and Tom were watching a movie on one of those muggle things that Hermione has… a tebby? Teddy? Telly? Anyways, just as Hermione went to turn off the oven, her breathing thickened and her hands flew to her stomach, clutching it, as if in pain.

Immediately, I dropped what I was doing (thus making a loud sound when the pan hit the floor) and ran to my best friend's side. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding pained.

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am, Ginny. Just help me get the chicken out of the oven."

"Hermione, are you sure that you aren't in labor?"

"GINEVRA NOTT, I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I WAS IN LABOR! NOW HELP ME GET THIS BLOODY CHICKEN OUT OF THE OVEN!" she yelled.

I cowered in fear. After all, it was my fault for provoking a pregnant woman. I helped her get the chicken out of the oven and reset it for the bread.

She was fine for a few minutes, but her hand flew to her stomach. This occurred several times over the next hour, and there was less time between each contraction (I knew that it was a contraction—I've seen labor before), but I didn't say anything.

Finally, we got to the point where I was annoyed at the loud breathing coming from her side of the kitchen. "Hermione, I know that you're in labor."

"Ginny, I can't be in labor. I'm not due for another week or two. I'm fine and I can—" she paused, her face contorting, showing me her immense pain.

"Sit down," I yelled, and she did so. I ran into the other room. "Tom, Theo, Hermione's in labor!"

I've never seen Tom so frazzled. We floo'd Hermione to St. Mungo's and got her into a room. They kicked Theo and I out, so I floo'd everyone to let them know where we were. After a little while, Tom came out with a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Theo. It seemed like Tom had lost his voice.

* * *

_Hey! You've given me some good ideas about godparents and children. You have until i write my next chapter to help me decide._

_Thanks for voting on my poll (if you have), and if you haven't, go do it! __As of right now... Tied for 1st: Hermione with Fred, George, Regulus, Remus, or Other. Tied for 2nd: Hermione with Sirius, Gideon, or Fabian. Tied for 3rd: Ginny/Regulus and Ginny/Other. Last with no votes: HP/TVD crossover._

_Read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy! If you don't like it, tell me!_

_~Grey_


	23. Blessed

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_I went to Notre Dame this weekend for a swim meet. I love it there-I go to UND all the time, but I usually go for football games, so it was crazy to go there when there wasn't anyone there. I'm extremely excited for the game tomorrow (Go UND! God, Country, Notre Dame-Fightin' Irish!). If anyone who is reading this either went to UND, is going to UND, wants to do to UND, or just doesn't like the SEC, I'd just like to say "Howdy!"_

_This chapter is for everyone who suggested names, genders, and godparents!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Blessed**

* * *

_Last Chapter: After a little while, Tom came out with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong, mate?" asked Theo. It seemed like Tom had lost his voice._

* * *

GINNY

"Cesar salad section," Tom said.

"What's so bad about that, Tom? I like Cesar salad." Theo asked. I berated myself for marrying an idiot before realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Tom! Do you mean cesarean section?" I asked. He just nodded. "But they don't usually do that before 40 weeks. That's extremely dangerous, even with magic?"

"How'd you know that?" Tom asked, his voice squeaky and high-pitched.

"I went through a period of wanting to be a Healer," I said, conjuring a cup and handing it to Tom. "Fill this with water and drink it, then go back in and join your wife. She'll be fine." As he was leaving, I asked, "Tom, why are they doing a C-section?" but he was in his own state of paranoia, and couldn't hear me.

* * *

TOM  
I was handed my first-born son. I stared at him with awe as I asked myself how it was possible to love someone that was only seconds old. He had a head of black hair, just like my own. I never desired to have children. They were smelly and gross. I understood as I held my son in my arms, though.

"Tom, sweetheart," Hermione called. I looked to my wife, who had been recently stitched back up. The procedure, using magic, didn't actually take long. "Would you mind letting me hold my son?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll trade you," I said, exchanging my son for my daughter. As I first held my daughter in my arms, I felt the overwhelming sense of the need to protect her. Being the daughter of Hermione Riddle, she was gorgeous, of course. Her head was matted with black hair, and her face shape was just like that of her mother's.

"What should we name them?" Hermione asked me. She slid over in the hospital bed as I took a seat next to her, throwing my legs on the bed and tangling them with hers.

"Obviously, they must be awesome names. They are our kids, after all," I said, as if it were the most evident thing in the world. Hermione just laughed. If it were anyone other than my wife, I would have throttled them. Since it was Hermione, however, I was too lost in the way that her face lit up to notice that she was basically insulting me.

She agreed with me, though. "I think that it only makes sense to give them strong names. As strong as their mother and their…" she glanced at me, "yep, their mother."

I laughed and elbowed her. "You forget your weakness when it comes to me, though. How else do you think they got here?" I asked.

"I think you're thinking of your own weakness for me," Hermione said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." In defiance, I started to tickle her. We only remembered that we actually had kids when mini-me let out a huff after noticing that his mother was paying more attention to me than himself. "Wow," Hermione said, "I think this guy's gonna be exactly like you, Tom. He's got a temper and he's is desperate need of my attention."

"What about her, though?" I asked, directing attention to the baby girl in my arms. "She's gonna be exactly like you. Look—she's already studying the posters!" True to my word, she wasn't paying any attention to myself, her mother, or her brother. Rather, she was looking at all of the posters that covered the walls, describing birthing methods and the skeletal structure of the pregnant female.

"Is that a bad thing? Also like me, she'll be at the top of the class."

"I think you're forgetting that you were second in the class… to me."

"I think you're forgetting that we have to still name our kids," Hermione pointed out.

* * *

GEORGE

Luna and I floo'd directly to the hospital after Ginny alerted us of baby Riddle. After sitting there for a bit longer, we were allowed into the room.

Hermione and Tom sat on the bed, cradling two adorable children. "Hello, everyone," Tom said, exchanging the child in his arms for the one in Hermione's, "I'd like you to meet Sirius Fiacro Riddle, 7 pounds, 2 ounces, 20 inches."

"And this is Aurelia Arcene Riddle, 5 pounds, 7 ounces, 17 inches," Hermione said.

"So Hermione and I have decided on godparents. I get to decide the godfather for Sirius and the godmother for Aurelia, while Hermione gets to decide for the godmother for Sirius and the godfather Aurelia, but we actually haven't told each other who we picked, so… this'll be interesting," Tom said, smiling.

Everyone laughed. "Do you want to go first, Tom?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Tom said. He carried Sirius over to me. "George, would you be Sirius's godfather?"

"I'd be honored," I said, taking the small child in my arms.

"That's perfect," Hermione said, from her bed, "because I picked Luna to be the godmother."

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Sirius and myself. I could feel Luna's slightly rounded belly against my side and smiled, wondering how it would be when we held our first child.

"Fred, can you come here?" asked Hermione. Fred stepped closer. "When we were in Ravenclaw together, you were one of my very best friends." Fred nodded. "If you take as much care of Aurelia as you did of me, protecting her from danger and that lot, then I'd love for you to be godfather."

Fred went in straight for the hug. Hermione laughed and smiled. "Gin, I think you'd be a perfect godmother for my little girl," Tom said.

"OH MY GODRIC!" Ginny shrieked. "I'll buy her so much stuff—we can go on shopping sprees and I'll buy her everything that her little heart desires! I hope she's not like Hermione, though. Hermione's never liked shopping. And when she's in my class, she can get a bunch of good breaks—I won't even make her do homework," my sister started rambling to herself.

"Ginny, you are my best friend, but say another word and I'll revoke your title," Hermione said, effectively shutting Ginny off. "First, I like shopping, but you tried to tackle the entire city of London in one day, and I don't think that the muggles appreciated you talking about how much you loved wearing their clothes and not robes. Second, if she's anything like Tom or myself, you won't have to help her cheat in her classes. Actually, maybe I should be asking Severus to review his teachers, if they're offering to allow students not to do homework," Hermione said, jokingly.

* * *

TOM

I was afraid that I'd be a terrible dad. After all, I did grow up in an orphanage. My only comfort was a giant snake that lived in a sewer. I was very nervous.

It seemed, however, that Hermione was a natural-born mother. She was so wonderful with both Aurelia and Sirius, that I wondered how she learned so quickly. We had fun and make some mistakes… well, I made the mistakes and Hermione fixed them.

Hermione went back to work after a month or two off. I would take Aurelia to the office on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Sirius on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Hermione would get Sirius, and she'd take Aurelia on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Fridays, the twins would spend the day with their godparents, meaning that they were being exposed to the world of pranks. Hermione wasn't too excited about it, but I thought that it was brilliant.

Fred and George loved having the kids over, seeing as it raised sales. They confided in me that they were considering a baby line. I made sure that Hermione wouldn't find out, though. If she did, she would be too scared to let Lia [Lee-ah] and Siri go over there, as they were in danger of being test subjects. I knew that Fred and George loved the kids too much to do that, but Hermione's… she's Hermione.

Ginny, as promised, bought Lia whatever she could, whenever she could. I swear that we have an entire store of baby clothes in Lia's room. Hermione finally made her stop, because Lia wasn't getting around to wearing anything that we already had.

Luna was constantly giving Siri mini versions of her favorite animals. I swear that we had a zoo.

Never would I have guessed that I would have a wife as beautiful as she is, twin terrors, a store, and a zoo all in my house.

I'm blessed, I suppose.

* * *

_Because I'm such a nice person, I decided to make them twins. I wasn't going to, but I decided that it couldn't hurt. If I didn't use your idea for a godparent or a name, don't despair! Tom and Hermione will have more kids!_

_Currently, in the poll about my next ship, these are the standings: Hermione/Sirius 7, Hermione/George 6, Hermione/Fred 5, Hermione/Regulus 5, Hermione/Remus 4, Hermione/Other 4, Ginny/Regulus 3, Hermione/Fabian 3, Hermione/Gideon 3, Ginny/Other 1. If you said either Hermione/Other or Ginny/Other, can you PM and tell me who that other is? I'll be sure to put them in another poll._

_Remember to vote! As of right now, I'm thinking it'll either be a Hermione/Sirius or a Hermione/George. If it's Hermione/Sirius, it will be a time-travel or marriage fic, and if it's Hermione/George, it can be either during Hogwarts or post-war._


	24. Baby Boom

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_ALMOST DONE! I know! Crazy, right? I'd like to thank everyone who has read. This has been my most viewed/reviewed story, and I'm glad that you all liked it enough to come back._

_Only one more chapter after this, meaning that there will be 25 in all. This is just a short one, but it's kind of just an update on their lives._

_I've decided to rant. I'm open to reviews, good or bad, but someone reviewed one of my stories, And All Was Well, and they are a guest, so I can't directly tell them what is wrong with their review, so I'll tell you all. And All Was Well is a sequel story to Iter à l'amour, where Hermione, Ginny, and Katie go into the past and they basically screw up a ton of stuff and fall in love with the Marauders. This person reviewed my story and was surprised that Hermione, Ginny, and Katie didn't go back to the future after Iter à l'amour. At the end of Iter à l'amour, SPOILER ALERT: Ginny and Hermione had kids with Sirius and Remus. Question: did you assume that they would abandon their kids and go back to the messed-up version of the future where no one would remember who they are? Second, they asked if Harry wasn't born. Part of the story is from Harry's point of view. Here's the moral of the story: if you are going to review a story, make sure you actually read it before telling the author that you don't like it. And please use common sense._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Baby Boom**

GINNY

There I sat, gloating to Pansy about being a Riddle's godmother. I could feel her jealousy radiating off of her. She and Harry had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and I made sure that they knew who Aurelia's favorite person was.

Fred and George fought all of the time over which of their godchildren was better. They weren't today, though, which led me to be suspicious.

We laughed and talked. I spoke of how the term was going well. It was funny to be teaching kids that I knew from school. Theo shared my feelings on the issue.

Hermione had recently passed a bill on the rights of werewolves called the 'Lupin Plan'.

George stood up, smiling. "Everyone, I have an announcement. Luna's pregnant!"

"Do you know the gender, yet?" I asked.

"Girl," Luna said, smiling.

* * *

HERMIONE

I didn't know how it happened so soon.

"Hermione, Tom, we have some news," Theo said. We were all out at the Three Broomsticks. Aurelia and Sirius were with Fred and George (probably up to no good).

Ginny looked about to burst. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my Godric, Ginny!" I said, excitedly. "How far along are you?"

"Just out of my 1st trimester!"

"Congrats," Tom said, smiling and giving Theo a handshake.

"Personally, I think that she's just excited that she's having a baby before Pansy," Theo said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said, accusingly. "That's only part of the reason I'm excited. A large part, but part."

"So you aren't at all excited that we made a baby together?" Theo asked, feigning a hurt look.

"You are asking me if I'm excited that I get to carry around a baby for 9 months? Not at all. All Hermione did was complain."

"Where was I in this?" Tom asked.

"Tuning me out, as usual," I said.

"Anyways, I am glad that we are having this baby, though," Ginny said, getting serious and looking into her husband's eyes. "It's part of us. It's our own. Our baby."

Theo leaned over and kissed Ginny. I 'aww' ed at how utterly sweet it was.

It still surprised me that Ginny was pregnant, though. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. They shagged all of the time. I've walked into them doing it more than once. Who knows—I probably was present during their child's conception. It's a disturbing thought.

Anyways, Ginny and Theo finished their snog-fest and turned to us, asking, "Would you two be the godparents?"

"Of course!" Tom smiled.

* * *

TOM

Everyone was getting pregnant, now. Luna was expecting in July, Daphne was expecting in October, and Ginny was expecting in November. Hermione and I had bets on who would get pregnant next.

We were both wrong.

Aurelia and Sirius were both growing and healthy, and they were my pride and joy. They both looked like me (with their hair and eyes, and Sirius was a James/Harry likeness), and I was extremely prideful, always telling Hermione about people being jealous of our _perfect _children. Hermione said that I only thought that they were perfect because I didn't have to carry them around for 9 months. It was a good point.

* * *

HERMIONE

Time was passing rather quickly, and soon enough, it was July. Tom, Aurelia, Sirius, and I were at the shop with Fred and George when Luna went into labor. Of course, we got her to the hospital as soon as possible. She was extremely calm, which scared me a bit, but it was Luna. She gave birth to Elise Ophelia Weasley on July 9th. She had blond hair and blue eyes, with her dad's grin. We all knew that she would be a handful. Ginny and Fred were named godparents.

On October 30th, Daphne and Fred had Raymond Arthur Weasley. He had red hair and blue eyes. His godparents were George and Astoria.

On November 15th, Theo and Ginny had Kol Alexander and Orpheus Charles Nott. They both had black hair and blue eyes. Kol's godparents were Tom and myself while Orpheus's godparents were Charlie and Luna.

It was funny when Kol and Orpheus were born. We could hear Ginny's screaming from down the hall. She even mentioned hexing off Theo's reproductive organ once or twice, swearing that once she got her wand, she'd never have to go through the terrible experience again.

Theo just reminded her, rather politely (and loudly), that she would be sacrificing her own pleasure by doing that. We should've been taping it.

Of course, the next couple to have gotten pregnant was surprising.

I was pregnant. I had Amia Naveen on December 25th. She had my brown hair and eyes. Her godparents were Harry and Pansy. She was the perfect Christmas present.

In January, Pansy and Harry had James Charlus Potter, who looked exactly like his namesake. Tom and I were the godparents. Ginny ran around the house gloating for at least an hour about how she had a child before Pansy.


	25. Epilogue

_**The Lies I Was Told**_

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It's been a great experience to write for you all!_

_Remember to vote in the poll on my profile page. As of right now, here are the results- Hermione/Sirius: 9; Hermione/Fred, Hermione/George, and Hermione/Regulus: 7; Hermione/Remus and Hermione/Other: 5; Hermione/Fabian, Hermione/Gideon, and Ginny/Regulus: 4; and Ginny/Other and TVD/Hermione: 1. If you vote, please PM me and tell me who you voted for and why. If you voted for Hermione or Ginny and Other, please tell me who that Other is!_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Epilogue**

GINNY

Time flew by all too quickly. Before we knew it, our kids were off to Hogwarts. As we headed to Platform 9 ¾, I made sure that the kids had everything that they needed.

"Kol, Orpheus, where are your sister's books?" I asked.

"Mum," Kol started.

"Why—"

"On earth—"

"Would we—"

"Have our precious—"

"Baby sister's—"

"Books?"

"Because you like to cause trouble and she's worried enough about her first day," Theo answered for me.

"Kol, go and get them from behind the clock," I said.

"How'd you know that they were there?" Orpheus asked.

"I'm a mum," I answered, walking away. "I know everything."

"Yep," Theo said, sarcastically, "she knows everything."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, love," Theo responded.

I laughed and helped my daughter, Juliet, who looked just like me but with Theo's hair. She was going to be a 1st year. She packed all of her things in her trunk and I retrieved her books from the boys.

"Everyone get down here!" I yelled. "We're leaving 5 minutes ago!"

"Mum," Scarlett said, coming downstairs (she's a 5th year that looks just like me with Theo's eyes), "You say that every year, and it still doesn't make sense, nor does it make the boys move faster."

"Just go," I said. She went through the floo. She was followed by Kol and Orpheus. Juliet came up and clung on to me. "Juliet, why are you so nervous? You've been to Hogwarts before."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to actually _do_ stuff," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You'll be fine," Theo said, pushing her towards the floo. "Where's Justin?"

"JUSTIN, GET DOWN HERE _THIS INSTANT_!" I called. The little red-headed boy slid down the stairs and launched himself into my arms. Justin was 7, so he'd be coming to Hogwarts, but he wouldn't be an actual student.

We floo'd to the Platform, where I found Hermione fussing over all of her kids. Sirius, being a player like his namesake, refused to let Hermione hug or kiss him, as it would hurt his image. He looked just like his dad, but was a Gryffindor. Aurelia was also a Gryffindor. She had long, black hair, but looked like her mum. She and Sirius were in their 7th year. I saw the two of them talking to Fred and George, no doubt getting prank items.

Amia was trying to get her father away from Kol. Amia and Kol had been dating for awhile, and Tom deemed it fit to threaten him whenever the chance arose. Amia, Kol, and Orpheus were all in their 6th year of Slytherin. Orpheus was trying to distract his best friend (James—Gryffindor), as it bothered him that James was involved with his younger sister (Scarlett—Gryffindor). It just bothered me that my daughter was attracted to a child of Pansy's. Raymond (Gryffindor) was bothering Orpheus, trying to get him to leave their friends alone. Newland (Riddle), who had brown hair and eyes, was reading a book by Juliet, as they were both starting their first year.

Aurelia and Elise (Ravenclaw) went off (escaping from their parents) to find their friends. Being Lia's godmother, I was let in on the information that the two of them had boyfriends, but I swore not to tell their parents. I also wasn't sure who they were dating.

They all boarded the train and headed off to school.

* * *

HERMIONE

_**Dear Mother and Father,**_

_** School is quite interesting. I've made Ravenclaw. Everyone in my house is practical. It is a nice change from back home.**_ "Gee, thanks," Tom muttered. I playfully hit his arm and went back to reading. _**Amia congratulated me, and said that it was rather expected. I wanted to talk to her more, but she and Kol couldn't get their hands off of each other. **_"Remind me to kill that kid," Tom said. _**Sirius said that I did a nice job when being Sorted, and then said that I should practice my Quidditch, because it'll help me get a girlfriend. I don't understand why he says that when he doesn't have a girlfriend, though. Speaking of dating, Aurelia has a boyfriend. His name is 'Brutus Warrington'. That sounds like a mean name to me. He seems nice enough, though. He was really respectful. When Lia came over to congratulate me, she introduced me to him. He's a prefect like Lia and Amia, and said that if I had any questions to just ask him.**_ "Why wouldn't Lia tell us that she's got a boyfriend?" Tom asked.

"Maybe it's because of how you torment Kol," I suggested.

"Nah. Besides, I like the Warringtons."

I went back to reading. _**Juliet was put into Gryffindor. She was happy, and Uncle Theo had to pay Aunt Ginny 5 galleons. I think that they were betting on which house she'd get into. Tom and I both laughed. Typical Theo and Ginny. Anyways, I have to go. I just got a new book from the library—it's the greatest place on this planet.**_

_**I send my love,**_

_**Newland Atticus Riddle**_

I leaned back into Tom. After a moment, he said, "We've done well. All of our kids are off to Hogwarts. What does that make us?"

"Old?" I suggested.

"No. Age-wise, yes, but in heart, I like to think I'm still that 7th year kid that fell in love with you."

"It's because you are. And I'm still that 7th year girl that fell in love with you, too."

"What would your life be like if you hadn't found out the truth?"

"It would be awful. I wouldn't have you."

"I _am_ pretty great."

"I wouldn't have Sirius, Aurelia, Amia, or Newland, either. I'd probably have gotten myself killed in a battle against you, and my life would have been ended short. Either that or Dumbledore would have hand-crafted my life into a living hell."

"Probably a little bit of both."

"Most likely," I said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Me? I'd be dead. I would have never gotten married, I would have never had kids. I'd have been bitter for my whole life."

"I can't imagine that."

"I can. It's awful."

"I never thought about how much of an impact a lie can make."

"A hell of a lot of disaster."

"Now I feel bad for every time I've ever lied."  
"Like you've ever lied, Hermione."

"I did. Every once in awhile." At Tom's accusing look, I said, "I did!"

"Sure," Tom said, sarcastically. He laughed, "Well those lies that you were told are long forgotten. Everything in the past is gone. Even the lies that I was told have vanished."

"I guess we're just lucky."

"I suppose we are."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I swear to you that our love will get past all of the lies that we're told."

"Until the end of time."

"Forever."

_~THE END~_

* * *

_Thank you so much if you reviewed! Your words inspired my own! If anyone has any requests, I'd love to hear them. Also, if you just want to chat, PM me. I love meeting new people._

_I dedicate this story to my dear friend, Matthew._

_God bless you all! Happy readings!_

_~greyeyes7_


End file.
